


One Kantonian Assistant

by Maiden22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ash can talk to Pokemon, Ash is a Disney Princess, Author Can't Tag, Fakemon, TA au, Teacher's Assistant AU, ash has stubble, ash is 18, ash is a TA, ash is a teacher's Assistant, ash is older, cause i can, he uses aura to 'feel' for his pokemon, kukui is tired TM, runt!Eevee, sassy!Pikachu, sassy!ash, yes they will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden22/pseuds/Maiden22
Summary: How was being a teacher's pet going to be of any use to him? He'd be stuck in a closed off classroom with Pikachu forced to stay at their temporary home while he dealt with stuck up children filled to the brim with entitlement.Maybe he was being a bit mean and heavily biased, but Ash had never met any student who wasn't stuck up in the beginning.





	1. Here in Alola

**Author's Note:**

> How was being a teacher's pet going to be of any use to him? He'd be stuck in a closed off classroom with Pikachu forced to stay at their temporary home while he dealt with stuck up children filled to the brim with entitlement. 
> 
> Maybe he was being a bit mean and heavily biased, but Ash had never met any student who wasn't stuck up in the beginning. 
> 
> Thank you @Corpus-Callosum for helping me edit!!!

There was blue for miles. The soft trickles of waves speeding past his vision as they arrived closer and closer to his destination.

Ash admitted that this was the last possible thing on his mind at the moment. After Kalos, after the tower, after Serena and Greninja, he needed a break. He craved to be alone, with all his Pokemon to ground him to reality. If they had just let him camp with his Pokemon for a month or so, he'd be fine.

So how had he ended up in the situation?

Ash let out a heavy sigh, shimmying in his seat to get comfortable, careful not to jostle his two Pokemon very much. He let out an unthoughtful hum, absently brushing his finger through brown fur.

He was only doing this for Professor Oak and his mother, just so they knew he was going to be alright. And that he was getting some "helpful experience with children."

Yeah, right.

How was being a teacher's pet going to be of any use to him? He'd be stuck in a closed off classroom with Pikachu forced to stay at their temporary home while he dealt with stuck up children filled to the brim with entitlement.

Maybe he was being a bit mean and heavily biased, but Ash had never met any student who wasn't stuck up in the beginning.

It would be a great opportunity to learn about the Pokemon of the Alolan Region. Maybe he could even convince someone to teach him the standard language of Alola. He doubted everyone there was going to be able to understand Kantonese.

There was a jostle in the plane, people and small pokemon grumbling as the lights slowly lit up. His two Pokemon, Pikachu and Eevee, let out hisses of annoyance, burying their faces into the comfort of his shirt.

"Brats," He muttered in amusement, rubbing their backs gently.

Well, time to see the Alola region.

The plane landed smoothly enough, yet he was forced to wait as people scrambled to get out of the flying machine. He patiently waited before getting out of his lane, opening up his compartment and dragging out the single suitcase he had.

He gave it a week tops.

By the time he exited the plane mostly everyone had dispersed already. Which he found to be a blessing in disguise.

Today he would get to rest and tomorrow he would have to go to the school to be formally introduced.

Ignoring his impending responsibilities, he casually walked out of the airport, glancing around and heading to the direction he knew the hotel was going to be at.

Well...He was following the other tourists who had mentioned a hotel…

He slowed to a stop and stared out onto the beach, smiling as he saw some kids with Pokemon he had never seen before. The island was surprisingly peaceful compared to other places.

And with a chill down his spine, Ash knew he fucked up somehow.

"_Satoshi!_" Ash turned quickly to look at Pikachu who was standing in the sand looking at a sand castle. "_Someone left their shovel here, can I have it?_"

"No Pikachu, they probably left it behind to go into the water, you can't have it." Ash sighed, raising an eyebrow at Pikachu.

The mouse huffed, pouting as he kicked some sand at the shovel.

"_Mom would let me have it._"

"No she would not." Ash scolded quickly, earning a giggle from the Eevee in his pocket.

Pikachu turned his back from the shovel to glare at him, a pout already forming on his lower lip.

Suddenly the small mound of sand grew eyes, piercing red before it let out a yell.

Pikachu jumped back in shock, Ash mimicking his movements.

There wasn't time to process much as the earth shattered around Pikachu, a blanket of steam throwing him and sand upward and launching him into the air.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed, waving in shock before he was blindsided by a shadow ball.

Ash watched in shock as his best friend, his brother in all but blood, was launched across the island.

"Son of a rainbow sherbert." He groaned, eyes screwing in shock.

He turned to the little Pokemon in the sand who was glancing at Pikachu's direction in mild confusion.

"I had to jinx myself." He groaned, looking at the odd Pokemon who was now staring at him. "Do you know any pokemon nearby that can fly? I'm hoping they can help out."

The little Pokemon gurgled, looking towards the trees lining the forest.

"_There is a Toucannon that may help you out, but I can't be sure if she'll do it._" The pokemon wiggled as if shrugging. "_For all it's worth sorry about your friend, I've never thrown a Shadow ball so hard it threw some'mon across the island._"

With a heavy sigh he waved off the pokemons apology, an uneasy smile on his face.

"No, don't worry too much about it. We have our difficulties every region, and I'm sure he was asking for it joking like that." He let his Eevee onto his shoulder, were the runt pokemon quickly scrambled underneath his hat. "Thank you for the help!"

With a backwards wave he sprinted towards the direction where Pikachu flew.

"_Big Brother is an idiot._" Eevee's muffled voice crooned. "_Doesn't he ever learn his lesson?_"

"I think Pikachu and I have a big idiot disease cause the answer to that is a big old no." Ash huffed back, earning a soft laugh from the normal type.

This was already shaping up to be a long vacation.

\--

When Pikachu crashed, he expected many things.

Pain for one, and the unending anger for letting a baby do this to him.

And hate, special hate for Arceus cause the dumbass god probably did this to him for calling them a dumbass last week.

He got up groggily, shaking his head. His body wasn't in that much pain if he was honest. The worse was his tail which took the brunt of his fall.

Pikachu immediately glanced around, glaring at the objects that moved.

He was in a decently lit place, which meant he hadn't fallen into a crevice, and the light shining meant he was still relatively outside and not in a home of some sorts. But there were bags and knick-knacks, too different to be outside but still fairly uniform.

Then he heard it.

Whispering.

"What was that?"

"Was that a pokemon?"

"Was it an attack?"

"Is it okay?"

"Alright class," a strong male voice rang out, causing Pikachu to tense. "Settle down, everyone stay in your seats, I'll check it out."

He let a small burst of electricity build up in his cheeks. Ash would be more than disappointed if he shocked anyone unconscious.

Pikachu carefully watched as a green hat begin to appear, tail kept low for the sake of keeping a small advantage.

Warm, comforting brown eyes met his own they were rather similar to Ash's in a way that held both strength and openness.

They were still very different from his Satoshi's.

"A pikachu." The man hummed giving him a gentle smile. "I don't know how you got here, but let's take you outside, is that alright with you?"

And that's all it took for the mouse to readily agree. The human radiated warmth, not as comforting as Satoshi but no one could ever beat Satoshi on that.

He motioned his head back and let the man fall back, quirking a brow at the lab coat and that fact the man had no shirt. Pikachu was sure the man was a native, but that was a bit odd.

He crawled down the ladder, keeping his tail leveled as to not irritate the bruise forming on the base of his tail. He watched as the man walked to an open part of the room, easing off the ladder and onto the floor. A quick glance at his surroundings told him that he was in a classroom. Without even crawling forward, he could see the fauna outside with flying types peeking out the trees.

Making a quick decision, he hopped on top of the desk in front of the children and laid down, letting out a yawn as he curled on the corner of the desk.

He could almost see the confusion on the mans face.

"Maybe it wants to be caught by you professor!" A small voice rang out, his ear twitched in irritation at the noise.

"Maybe so." Pikachu could hear the pokeball enlarge, having heard that noise time and time again from his own trainer.

He waited to hear the ball whistle as it sailed towards him. Without opening his eyes he curled his tail forward, grimacing slightly at the strain before he cocked it quickly to the side, slapping the ball towards the first voice's direction.

There was a yelp and he snuggled deeper in satisfaction.

Now all he had to do was wait.

\---

Ash grumbled, glaring at the native who collapsed to the floor in disbelief.

Why did trainers still believe in the - our eyes have met we must battle- gag?

He swore that one show was going to be the death of him.

He walked past other trainers and straight into the forest, glancing around to look for someone to help him out.

Almost instantly, he saw a little berry move around, green petals swirling. That had to have been a pokemon.

He crouched low, Eevee leaning forward on his shoulder to look at the unknown pokemon. He gave the little Pokemon a poke, the berry-like creature jumping up with a shrill and turning around with its face puffed up angrily.

"Hello, sorry about that." Ash apologized quickly. "I was wondering if you could help me find someone called Toucannon? A Pokemon on the beach told me I could find her here."

The pokemon gave him a blank stare, before sighing and began to exaggerate its movements dramatically.

"_She- is- over- there!_" It-she? Announced loudly and slowly, extending their leaves towards the left. "_Why- do- you- need- her?_"

The pokemon scoffed, almost as if wondering why they even asked the second question.

"I need the help of a flying type to find my partner." Ash answered easily. "You see, a Pokemon on the beach with a shovel on its head accidentally blew him across island. I was hoping that she could help me look from up above."

The pokemon blinked, leaves dropping.

"_You...Heard me?_"

"Yeah." Ash grinned sheepishly. "I tend to forget most pokemon aren't used to me understanding them. But if you mind, could you lead me to Toucannon? Id follow your directions but I have a very poor sense of direction."

Eevee gasped on his shoulder, eyes widened dramatically.

"_You finally admit that you can’t find your way out of a bathroom?_" the Eevee turned his face towards the sky, anime tears falling down his face. "_Papa was right!_"

"I'll only admit it to you guys, not my companions so-" He jabbed a finger at the Normal type’s stomach, earning a squeal of delight. "Shut!"

He turned back to the berry pokemon, who glanced curiously at Eevee.

"_I'll help._" the Pokemon, nodded. "_I'm afraid it'll be pretty slow cause I'm very short._"

"If you'd like I could carry you?" Ash crouched with a smile. "I don't mean to be pushy but I do want to find my partner soon."

The pokemon turned its head before nodding very slowly.

With the confirmation, Ash reached over, gripping the small Pokemon on its underside and let them crawl on his free shoulder.

"Lead the way- uh-" He paused, flustered at the fact the pokemon was still unknown to him.

"_Bounsweet._" Bounsweet smiled. "_And you two are?"_

"_I'm Eevee!"_

"The name’s Ash, it's nice to meet you, Bounsweet."

The berry pokemon grinned, leaves swirling in satisfaction.

"_Likewise!_" With a determined look on their face they quickly pointed left once more. "A_lright Ash, let's go left!_"

Without a doubt in his mind, he quickly followed the Bounsweet's direction, leading into a deeper part of the forest.

Finally they arrived onto a nest like area. The nesting grounds were relatively close to the ground, however, it seemed as if the trees were made so you could crawl towards the area.

He saw plenty of tiny bird like pokemon peek at him, round baby eyes staring at him curiously. Another bird Pokemon, much taller and slightly larger than the babies appeared. Puffing out its chest in a show of dominance.

"_Why are you here!_" She shrieked loudly. "_Leave at once, I will not allow you to catch my brethren._"

Ash smiled and waved, easing the two Pokemon on his shoulder.

"As much as I would like to capture a Pokemon I'm not exactly here for that." The smile on his face dropped into a worried frown, his eyebrows creasing slightly. "I was wondering if I could get the help of someone names Toucannon, a Pokemon on the beach."

"_A Sandygast._" Bounsweet piped up quickly.

"_Thank you, a Sandygast on the beach told me that if I need help I could try to ask Toucannon for help."_

"_And why would you need my help?_" Ash started at the pleasantly elegant and deep voice echoes around the forest.

A large Pokemon with a big beak appeared, small eyes glaring at him.

Ash didn't let the look bother him as nodded at her.

"Well you see the Sandygast had actually blown my Pikachu across the island on accident. Pikachu was bugging him without knowing and Sandygast reacted." Ash shrugged. "I know the general way he went but it'd be great to have some aerial support as well. I'd get my Pokemon to help out, but they're all back in Kanto where its currently one in the morning."

The Toucannon raised her brows, flying down to level him a look.

"_If he is yours why did you not simply return him to his confinement sphere?_" She rounded around him, keeping her stare.

"Never," Ash responded seriously, "He absolutely hates his pokeball and I refuse to put him in there so long as he continues to be uncomfortable in it."

"_And my help is strictly aerial support?_" She stopped in front of him, puffing out her chest similar to the other bird earlier. "_You will not catch me nor my young while I help you?_"

"Never will I ever." Ash nodded his head, startling the large bird. "I love Pokemon, and I would love to have a new team in this region, but I will not capture any of you without your consent. I want your help, I do not want to capture you at this point in time."

"_But you will eventually."_

"With your consent I might try further down the line, but at the moment no. If you do not want to come with me, I will not bother trying." His serious look fell a little desperate. "Please, I just need help finding my friend."

"_You are awfully noble for one so young._" Toucannon preened, a warm feeling flicking her chest.

"I'm not that young." Ash shrugged with a smile. "I’m currently 18 turning 19 soon."

"_Tiny._" Toucannon smugly crooned out, before turning to her young with a chirp. "C_ome along, loves, Trumbeak be a dear and watch the young._"

"_You got it, Ma'am!_" Trumbeak saluted.

The older of the baby Pokemon proceeded to fly down, already circling above Ash's head.

Toucannon turned to Ash, spreading her wings and flying at eye level.

"_We will help, please lead the way and tell us everything you know._"

Ash grinned, nodding his head.

"Follow me, I'll show you which direction he flew once we get closer to the beach." He turned to Bounsweet. "Would you like to come with or would you rather stay here?"

"_She is not yours?_" "_I'd like to stay awhile longer if you don't mind._"

The two Pokemon stared at each other, Bounsweet growling slightly.

"_They!_"

Without another thought Toucannon nodded her head at the small berry pokemon.

"_They._" she confirmed.

Ash paused, glancing at the two Pokemon before turning to run out of the forest.

"Come on, this way!"

"_No you need to go right to leave the forest!_"

"I meant this way!"

Both wild Pokemon gave the trainer a fond look, before trading glances at each other.

What an odd trainer he was.

\---

He was done with waiting, where the fuck was Ash.

"_If you touch me one more time I will __**slaughter**__ you._" Pikachu hissed at the small round boy.

"Sophocles, please stop harassing the Pikachu." the man, a professor according to the children, sighed.

"But professor!" The ginger boy whined. "You never see a Pikachu like this around, they're all so shy! Its surprising to see one around humans and be comfortable enough to sleep! And look at Its tail! It doesn't have a flat or a heart shaped edge, It’s curved!!"

"May I remind you that Pikachu's, and electric types in general, can and will electrocute you once their patience has run thin." The professor raised an eyebrow at him.

"_You think I’m just gonna electrocute him? Professor my ass, go back to school yourself, I'm gonna push him around until he learns to not fucking touch- PUT THAT HAND AWAY YOU BRAT!_" Pikachu swiveled, snapping his teeth at the boys hand.

Sophocles let out a yelp, falling back to the group of students huddled around him. The group of five leaned farther back, the light blonde girl giving a shrill of fear.

"And that is reason number one you never touch a wild mon." The Professor lifted his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "One of the reasons I haven't grabbed onto it myself. For all we know it's trying to claim its territory here, or it's waiting for us to leave so we don't follow it back to its actual home. Pikachu are social Pokemon, they are often in packs, grabbing one without its permission can lead a pack here to protect it."

Okay maybe the professor didn't need to go back to school, he was rather smart. But he couldn't understand Pikachu, and Pikachu was spoiled because his brother understood him just fine.

He pouted, ears falling back. Where was Satoshi anyway? Maybe he cant find him because he's not on the Balcony?

That's ridiculous, Satoshi could feel his soul-

A comforting warm feeling wiggled across his chest. There was a tinge of worry before it relaxed around his body, almost like an internal hug.

And like that, Pikachu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Satoshi found him.

"Hey, Pikachu looks calmer!" the green haired girl called.

He twitched before turning to face the students. He gave them a nod, sitting up to stare outside.

"It can probably feel the electricity from it’s pack, its providing it comfort."

Well, you weren't wrong, professor.

He tilted his head up, hearing the flap of wings as a small bird rested on the balcony. It wasn't one Pikachu himself recognized.

"Hey look, a Pikipek!" one of the girls whispered in awe.

"_Are you Pikachu Ketchum?_" The small bird chirped at Pikachu.

Pikachu couldn't help but feel the smug warmth that curled in his chest. He hadn't heard anyone call him his full name in so long.

"_That's me!_" Pikachu grinned. "_Is Satoshi here?_"

The bird tilted its head but nodded.

"_I don't know about a Satoshi, but Ash is looking for you._" The bird turned and screamed. "_MAMA, I FOUND PIKACHU KETCHUM!_"

"I think the other Pikachu's found Pikachu and asked Pikipek for help." The blonde girl in white gasped. "How amazing!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes, staring in anticipation. He heard yelps of shock when he saw a larger bird appear from nowhere. From the corner of his eye he watched the children and professor move towards the back of the class, farthest from the balcony, with the professor blocking the children with his body.

What a good professor.

He didn't have time to really say anything when he saw his Satoshi hop over the balcony, standing tall with an unknown Pokemon and Eevee on his shoulders.

"_SATOSHI!_" he screamed, slamming into Ash's chest and sobbing dramatically. "Y_OU FINALLY SAVED ME, THEY WERE GONNA DISSECT ME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE SO LONG!_"

He continued to fake cry as he clung to Ash who simply laughed and held him tight.

"It's nice to see you too, buddy." Ash grinned, rubbing his head affectionately. "I'm glad you’re safe!"

"_My tail hurts so I'm not safe._" He stuck his tongue out childishly. "_By the way-_" He glanced at the big bird and the...Berry? On Ash's side. "_Who are they?_"

"Oh!" he cradled Pikachu with his left arm, careful to avoid his still sensitive tail. "This is Toucannon and Bounsweet, they helped me find you! The little birds are Pikipek and this lil guy is Rowlet," He pulled down his zipper to show the small sleeping flying type. "They're Toucannon's young."

Pikachu gave them all a look, smiling at them while giving a half bow.

"_Thanks so much for helping my idiot find me!_" Pikachu grinned. "I_ hope it wasn't too much of a bother._"

The Toucannon waved a wing.

"_It wasn't an issue at all._" She turned to Ash and nuzzled her beak against his hair. "_I'm glad I could help, just please remind Rowlet to come home tonight._"

Ash giggled, rubbing the side of her beak affectionately.

"I will, fly home safe!"

With a call to her young, the tall pokemon and her young flew off, nearly a dozen of them flying back towards the forest.

The Rowlet, a round and plump bird crooned a soft goodbye before snuggling deeper into Ash's jacket.

"Uh- Hello?" Ash perked up, noting an adult and a couple of kids slowly crawling up to him. "Is that your Pikachu?"

Ash nodded, rubbing Pikachu's head affectionately who crooned back in delight.

"Yes sir, sorry about the chaos Pikachu caused, he was launched across the island by a Sandygast." he smiled at the annoyed cry. "I'm sorry for scaring you all, I didn't really think when I heard Pikachu was in here."

The man nodded, straightening out his jacket.

"That's a decent repertoire of Pokemon you have." The professor noted, shooting a look at his students. "That Toucannon of yours looked especially strong."

Ash and all the Pokemon at his side blinked. He couldn't blame the man for giving the kids that look, it was kinda odd he appeared out of nowhere for a Pikachu, but-

"Oh the only Pokemon that are mine are Pikachu and Eevee." Ash smiled. "This Rowlet and Bounsweet are wild, and Toucannon only helped me out to find Pikachu. She's really cool and strong but she isn't mine."

The man looked stumped, eyes going wide as the kids gasped in surprise.

"_Ash, he's a professor and that's his class._" Pikachu looked at him. "_I think we interrupted their class._"

"Who are you?" A dark skinned boy nearly yelled, already falling into a fighting stance.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Ash bowed, keeping sure that the pokemon him didn't fall. "My name is Ash Ketchum. These are my partners Pikachu and Eevee, and these are some friends I made Bounsweet and Rowlet."

The four pokemon chorused out happily, Pikachu giving the students a smug look. The look was noticed by Ash who placed a hand over Pikachu's face.

"Pika!" "Don't mind him too much, he's being a brat." Ash grinned.

"Ash Ketchum?" The Professor looked at him with eyebrows scrunched. "As in, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town? The Ash Ketchum Professor Oak recommended?"

Ash glanced in the professor's direction.

"Yeah, that's me." He tilted his head. "Is everything alright, Professor?"

"You know the professor!" the green haired girl blinked in shock.

"Eh, not really." Ash shrugged, motioning to Pikachu, who shoved his hand off his face. "Pikachu told me."

"Oh Tapu." The Professor rubbed his face in disbelief, before waving one hand towards Ash's general direction. "Class, this is Ash Ketchum. He's going to be my assistant this year."

Ash blinked in surprise, his eyebrows shooting past his hairline.

What luck…

"_Arceus did this._" Pikachu glared at him. "_There is no other mon who could._"

"I agree," Ash breathed as the kids gathered around him. "I'm gonna kick them next time I see them."

"How old are you anyway?" the short round boy looked at him. "You don't look even look like you could be a teacher's assistant. A student, yeah, but not someone old enough to help."

Pikachu shrieked in glee as Ash deflated on himself.

"I'm 18 turning 19." He grumbled unhappily, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

His hair was dark Arceus-dammit why couldn't anyone see it!

"You look young despite being older," everyone turned to stare at the blue-haired girl who was looking intensely at Ash. "You can talk to Pokemon and wild Pokemon seem to trust you immensely. You have two loyal adorable Pokemon and you're working under someone much older."

Ash raised a brow as the dark skinned boy looked at her in equal confusion.

"Lana-" her name was Lana? "What are you talking about."

Lana looked up with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Don't you guys see?" She threw her hands up in excitement, smiling widely. "We have a real Disney princess as our teacher's assistant!"

"EH!?"


	2. Encounter the Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh this~" He swerved the Bracelet so the odd gem was facing up. "I got it from the Pokemon, it looked like an electric chicken with a Mohawk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh this~" He swerved the Bracelet so the odd gem was facing up. "I got it from the Pokemon, it looked like an electric chicken with a Mohawk."
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you to @Rabbittel for helping me out as much as you could in editing!! :D  
any other and all mistakes are my own ^^ sorry!

"Ōjo?" Ash wondered aloud, looking at the blue- Lana- curiously. "Watashi wa ōku no mono to yoba rete kimashita. Purinsesu wa karera no hitoride wa arimasendeshita."

The Professor looked up, ignoring the kids who suddenly clambered in front of Ash.

"You're a foreigner!" Lana called out in excitement. "A foreign Princess , oh wow!"

"Ignore her, she's being a weirdo." The green haired girl chuckled nervously, pushing Lana away by her face. "My names Mallow, it's nice to meet you!"

Pikachu sniffed curiously at her hand, ignoring the tense looks the students were giving him. Ash watched with an amused look, quirking a brow at the Pikachu.

" _ She smells like spices, like when Takeshi cooks. _ " He purred, shoving her hand away with a push. " _ She's a chef. _ "

"It's nice to meet you Mallow." Ash hefted Pikachu onto his head, ignoring the mouse's look of obvious betrayal. “Like I said before, My name’s Ash.”

She gave him a smile and waved towards the other kids. Out of the three of them, the girl ducked almost immediately. The two boys waved, the smaller one immediately looking off to the side.

“This is Sophocles,” Mallow gave the smaller of the two a rough pat, causing him to stumble forward in shock. “This is Kiawe.”

The darker skinned boy shook Ash’s hand firmly, and Ash had to smile.

Mallow walked around Kiawe and gripped the blonde by her shoulder. She leaned in close to the blondes face, the two broke out into small smiles and blushes.

“ And this is Lillie.” 

She quickly looked down

“ I-It’s nice t-to meet you!” She squeaked out, gently shaking his hand.

Ash smiled and leaned back.

“ It’s nice to meet you all, I guess we’ll be seeing each other around more often.”

The four Pokemon currently crawling on him let out cheers, ignoring Ash’s raised brow considering he only really owned two of them.

He glanced at Kukui and raised his hand, the Professor turned him with a confused look.

“ I’m really, really sorry for interrupting , but I should get going.” He pointed vaguely towards the skyline. “I still need to head to my hotel, and I should get these guys , ” he waved at the Rowlet in his jacket and the Bounsweet on his shoulder, “back home before it gets too dark out.”

The professor gave him a nod, bobbing his head and motioning towards the door.  “ Let me lead you out,”

Before Ash could interject, Kukui turned to his students. “Class turned to page 182 in your textbooks and answer the questions on the pages . I’ll be back shortly.”

Other than tired groans from the students, they ) begrudgingly well. Ash wasn’t going to believe for a second that this wasn’t a ploy, but for now he’ll give the group the benefit of the doubt.

Without hesitation he fell into step with the professor, walking out of the classroom and into the hallway.  “ Gome’ne.” Ash rubbed his face awkwardly. “I can’t stress that enough . I really didn’t mean to interrupt your class.”

The professor shook his head, giving him a kind smile.

“ Not at all, I have to say, it’s a shock to see a tourist warm up to our native Pokémon so easily. We don’t get that too often.” He began to lead them downstairs. “But I do have to say, that was one hell of an introduction, just- try not to be so extravagant tomorrow? Okay?”

Ash snorted, rubbing the side of his face.  “ That’s the understatement of the century, I doubt I could top that intro.”

They reached the front door, Ash bowing once more and thanking the professor.

“ I’ll see you tomorrow,” he hollered.

The five of them began to walk around, heading towards the hotel which  B ounsweet was helpfully pointing out and leading them towards.

Ash pursed his lips as he entered the hotel, already thinking about the two Pokemon at his side. 

“ Do you just want me to leave you by the forest's edge or do you want to go somewhere else?” He casually asked Bounsweet, turning to face them 

“ _ If it isn’t much of a bother-.”  _ Bounsweet paused and hummed while waiting for Ash to get the key from a receptionist. “ _ I think I’d like to stick around a little longer.”  _

Ash smiled, rubbing their leaves affectionately.

Pikachu snickered behind his paw, waving a paw at Bounsweet.

“ I don't mind at all.” Ash shrugged. “It’s your decision in the end. Just tell me when you want to go back , and I’ll personally walk you there if you’d like.”

Bounsweet smiled and crooned, nuzzling up to Ash’s face.

They liked this trainer.

\---

Morning came quickly, Ash groaning and glaring at the alarm clock ringing by his bedside.

His body ached, and he was gonna break that thing.

“ Everyone up.” Ash groaned, rubbing his shoulders and getting up groggily. “Come on , we got school.”

Pikachu hissed, electric fur standing on end. Eevee looked up blearily, blinking at him with tired eyes before nuzzling back into the sheets, stretching his paws out. Unlike both of them Bounsweet woke up in an instant, letting out a small yawn before moving on with him.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, and then we’ll have breakfast,” the trio of Pokemon let out a chorus of confirmation, even as Pikachu and Eevee fell back asleep while Bounsweet bounded towards the TV.

Ash grunted and quickly went to take a shower p over what happened the previous night.

After dropping off Rowlet and catching a very late dinner, the four of them had been caught by an odd Pokémon. Bounsweet had called them a Tapu Koko, whatever that was, and said they were highly praised by the residents of Melemele.

The bird Pokémon had given him a ring, which was more like a bracelet if anything, and a tail ring for Pikachu, both of them had a small crystal. Ash’s was yellow and Pikachu’s was orange.

It was completely odd and out of the ordinary, so he figured he’d ask the Professor about it. He had a feeling he’d be staying a lot longer than he planned.

He sighed, quickly getting out of the shower and get dressed. Opening the door to see the three Pokémon watching TV, a rerun from a show about a boy and his Growlithe. 

“Alright guys, let’s get going.” He waved a hand towards the door. “Breakfast first and then we’ll head to the school.”

The three jumped off the bed ,  Bounsweet  being  the only one to respectfully turn off the  TV  before heading over.  Ash  was glad that the bounsweet had allowed him to capture them.

“ _ So, can we get pancakes?”  _ Pikachu purred lazily. “ _ I want something sweet.” _

“ Yeah, let’s go find us a pancake place ! ” Ash cheered.

They promptly  went to this well known place with and got pancakes. Which were surprisingly, not as sweet as they had thought. Though, neither party was complaining, Ash personally loved them. Once they had finished their meal and paid, they headed on over to the school. 

There was silence all around that put Ash on edge. Yes , he could still hear the bird and the grass  Poké mon  moving about  in the forest, and if he focused hard enough he could vaguely make out some kids laughing in  their  classes. But oddly enough,  this felt  like a planned silence. 

Silently, he  wished he  had  brought his travelling knife with him, but instead he let Pikachu bounce onto the  ground  and spark dangerously.

The four of them crept forward, Ash holding a hand in front of Bounsweet as Eevee puffed adorably.

Crossing into the school it was dead silent in the yard. Ash looking around suspiciously. Maybe he was going ma-

"SURPRISE!!!!" 

He  stifled a scream , jumping back almost comically. Bounsweet screeched and dug themselves  inside his jacket while Eevee let out a shadow ball.

Pikachu threw a quick thunderbolt at the ghost type attack, exploding it on contact. The resulting explosion let out a million tiny sparkles. 

The kids he had seen yesterday gasped in shock, awe d at the display as Ash wheezed heavily on the side. 

"Rule number 1," He panted, gaining the attention of  two of them, the blond and the black haired boy . " D on't ever surprise me like that….  Please.”

Lillie gasped and started to apologize profusely. Kiawe put a hand behind his head and hissed in apology. The other kids looked to the floor and muttered  their  apolog ies . 

"Mah  m ah , " he waved a hand, letting  Pikachu crawl back onto his head. "It was an accident . B esides ,  it's not like you knew."

They smiled at him.  Then Mallow came up to him and grabbed  his hand. He allowed her to pull him along as she waved excitedly to the balloons and banners surrounding the floor. 

"We wanted to give you an Alolan surprise!" She motioned to the banners as the other s bounded behind her with arms outstretched. "To give  you a formal welcome to our school!"

Nope, nope, nope, they were brats ! H e couldn't break his resolve! 

"Well that was the first Alola surprise!"  Th e girl grinned mischievously, allowing the ginger- allowing Sophocles to step forward with a gray mouse in his arms. 

"The next  A lolan surprise is a challenge!" Sophocles grinned. "Togedemaru and I challenge you!"

He blinked and  then  grinned, a tad bit vindictive. 

"Me and my  Poké mon are  _ always  _ down for a challenge." 

H is Pokemon trilled in delight. 

_ "Alright you Citron Wannabe, tell me what you got _ _ ,  _ _ you punk!"  _ Pikachu cheered. " _ Satoshi _ _ ,  _ _ kick this guy _ _ ’ _ _ s butt!" _

"I accept your challenge." Ash grinned. "I hope it doesn't have anything to do with computers . I’m  not very good at building one."

Sophocles blinked,  and  a panicked and surprised look cross ed his features. The other students had their mouths wide open, even as Ash snickered quietly and his partners outright chortled.

"So where is the first challenge anyway?" Ash curiously peeked over their shoulders, pouting exaggeratedly as he turned his head left and right. 

Mallow shook her head and began to lead the group across the field, towards a very odd tarp covering… s omething. 

Both Lana and Kiawe leaned over excitedly and  then  pulled the tarp up dramatically. 

It was balloons!

"The first challenge is balloon popping!" Sophocles butted in. "Whoever pops all the balloons first, wins!"

"This should be easy." Ash grinned Before glancing at his Pokémon. "Which one of you…"

" _ I want to do it!"  _ Pikachu jumped up comically with all four legs. " _ Please _ _ , I  _ _ want to do it!" _

" _ Yeah, let Pikachu do it!"  _ Eevee cheered, before pausing and looking over to Bounsweet. " _ Sorry, do you want to try?"  _

Bounsweet shook their head, grinning sheepishly. " _ No _ _ , I’m  _ _ not a very sharp Pokemon _ _ . _ _ "  _ They waved their leaves and tiny feet. " _ And  _ _ I  _ _ don't have razor leaf _ _ . S _ _ o _ _ I  _ _ think Pikachu would be the best bet." _

Ash grinned and nodded at his partner, who bounded up excitedly.  His t ail swish ed  dramatically as he waited for the competition to begin. 

Lillie stepped up, glancing at both teams nervously before  she raised her arm .

"On your mark!" She squeaked out. 

"Get set!"

There was a pause as she  took  large steps back, dramatically.

"GO!" And  then  she fled behind Mallow.

Both Ash and Pikachu raised to the balloons. Both of them gripp ed the malleable object and beg an to squeeze. 

Holy Miltank, this was harder than it looked. 

Ash grit his teeth, struggling to squeeze the balloon despite the steady popping he could hear on the other side. 

Finally, the one in his grip popped. He glanced over to see Pikachu ’ s own balloon pop after continuous gnawing on the rubber substance. They turned to each other, confused before turning to here Lillie call out once more. 

"You can use  Poké mon moves , too , Ash!" Lillie called out. 

"You can do this!!" Lana and Mallow cheered.

"Pok é mon moves." Ash grinned, turning to his partner who was already sparking. "Now , Pikachu , t hundershock!" 

Pikachu chirruped in agreement, lifting his arms up and sparking dramatically. 

He slammed his arms down quickly, a thin weak bolt of electricity shooting out towards the balloons.

"NOW TOGEDEMARU!" Sophpcles grinned, snapping and pointing at the balloons. 

Barely four balloons popped before the electricity was redirected. The little mouse Pok é mon by Sophocles' side jumped eagerly, soaking any and all electricity Pikachu leaked. 

Pikachu cut off his electricity  without hesitation . Blinking slowly as he registered what happened. 

Sophocles grinned. "Now use  z ing  z ap, Togedemaru!" 

" _ YEAH!"  _ Togedemaru cheered, rolling into a ball as electricity sparked around them. 

They then launched themselves across the field and into the balloon pit,  and the  electricity popp ed every  balloon  around them.

A sh watched  dumbly. He placed  a hand on Pikachu's head. "Well, I guess we lost." Ash chuckled, rubbing Pikachu's head as both Eevee and Bounsweet bounded over.

" _ That's not cheating is it?"  _ Eevee glanced at the two winners. " _ Can we call cheating?" _

" _ No." _ Pikachu pouted. " _ But  _ _ I  _ _ wanted to win." _

" _ Maybe next time, Pikachu." _ Bounseet grinned. " _ After all this is only the first challenge!" _

Pikachu stopped, perking up considerably. 

" _ You guys don't mind if  _ _ I  _ _ do the challenges alone _ _ , _ _ do you?"  _ Pikachu smiled.

Eevee and Bounsweet shook their head s .

" _ I don't want to get super tired." _ Eevee admitted. " _ Just in case, you know."  _

Pikachu nodded seriously, glancing at Bounsweet. 

" _ I don't know how human games work."  _ Bounsweet tilted, almost as if shrugging. " _ Maybe another day  _ _ I’ _ _ ll want to join, but everything looks like you need more than legs." _

Pikachu nodded before the four of them turned to Sophocles and Togedemaru. 

"Togedemaru here has lightning rod as an ability." Sophocles explained. "All electric type attacks will automatically be absorbed by  her ." 

Ash nodded.  He already knew  about it ,  but let the little computer geek ramble on. He seemed excited to have won, and Ash wasn't gonna bring that down. 

"You got a point there, but know we got a bunch of Balloons here to get rid of." He no dd ed to his still very full balloon pit.

Sophocles opened his mouth but Ash flicked a hand at Pikachu. His partner perked up, a metallic sheen coating his tail as he dived in and spun. 

There was a small crackle of electricity coating his fur as the balloons were easily pulled towards Pikachu. Just as quickly they were popped. 

"So...What's the next challenge." Ash grinned, clapping his hands. 

He momentarily ignored Sophocles' dumbfounded look,  and  instead look ed at Mallow who seemed to be the coordinator of all the challenges. 

"Well the next challenge is-," Lana popped up quickly, stars sparkling in her eyes as she raised her hand up. 

"Against me!" She grinned. 

" _ Water?"  _ Pikachu snorted, shaking off the charge still crackling in his fur. " _ She smells like someone whose in the water all the time...Fishermen?" _

"Is it gonna be a fishing contest? Damn, I wish I had brought my fishing tools with me." Ash snapped his fingers, placing a hand on his mouth and trying to ignore his Pokemon giggling. 

"Foreign Princess is like a psychic type." Lana crowed in excitement, obviously meaning for it to be a hushed whisper.

" _ I like that, i think i like her the best."  _ Pikachu snickered. 

Mallow eventually clapped her hands together and led Ash and his team to the next challenge area. 

There lay two general areas, a long strip of land easily followed by an equally long strip of water. Two cones were on the ends of both sides. 

Lana clapped her hands quickly explaining the rules. 

"The start the race in water and then it leads onto land, it's an Aquathalon." She waved towards the two areas. "Once they touch that cone on the far right of the land lane they have to come back across the water to hit the finish line. Easy right?"

Ash nodded, grinning. He could tell the little Pokemon by Lana's side was exceptionally fast in water. On land however, Pikachu had the advantage. 

Both Pokemon were led to the starting line. Lillie once again stepping up. 

"THREE...TWO...ONE...GO!" she shrieked, jumping back far too quickly. 

Ash's eyes narrowed, there was something that he was missing. 

Both Pikachu and the Seal Pokemon jumped into the water. The small Pokemon easily passing Pikachu by leaps and bounds but Pikachu was still fairly fast for a non water Pokemon.

"Go Popplio!" Lana cheered the moment her Pokemon hit the land and started to awkwardly waddle their way to the cone. 

Pikachu instantly hit the land, panting and shaking the water off his fur with a quick electrical burst. He shot off quickly, easily surpassing Popplio and shooting back into the water.

He was about halfway into the water when Popplio surpassed him. Shooting into the finish line with a fancy flip and a bark of their name. 

He floated there, blinking almost slowly before dejectedly swimming his way to shore. He gave a heavy sigh, before a towel was dropped on his head. Peeking up he saw Ash with both Eevee and Bounsweet smiling at him.

"You did great bud, thanks so much for helping." Ash grinned, earning a smile from Pikachu. 

" _ Of course, I always try my best! _ " Pikachu snapped his fingers, grinning when he earned a laugh.

Lillie popped up beside them, keeping a fair distance away, piping up almost too quietly. 

"Popplio can swim up to 25 miles per hour." She smiled at them, almost apologetically.

Ash waved a hand, standing up.

"It's all in good fun anyway." Ash grinned. "Pikachu here likes the challenge, and he tends to just get competitive."

" _ Like you dont' either!"  _ Pikachu barked, kicking his tiny foot out and hitting Ash's leg.

With a sharp eye, he noticed Lillie stepping back almost instantly. 

That couldn't have been good. 

His attention was once again dragged away, this time by Kiawe who placed his hands on his hips. 

"The next Challenge is against me." He held out a hand, grinning. "How about it, one on one?" 

Ash smirked, nodding and grabbing Kiawe's hand, firmly shaking it. 

Oh what of it, maybe they weren't as bratty as he thought. 

Mallow again led them to the field back in front of the school, where a track was laced around the area, loosely guarded by a wooden fence. 

Kiawe then led him to a stable, where a bunch of Tauros were!

"We're going to be racing." Kiawe nodded, almost instantly zeroing in and gripping one of them by their reigns. "I think it'd be fair if you choose your own."

Ash nodded, letting his three Pokemon slide to the floor with little hesitation, before gently squeezing inside the stable to look at the Tauros. 

All of them seemed rather skittish in his presence, jumping and scooting back ever so slightly. Except for one. 

The Tauros was average-sized, probably an inch or two smaller than the one Kiawe had gotten. But they had nerves of steel, stomping their feet and mooing in irritation. Slapping and hitting their horns against the metal fence they were caged in. 

_ "Get me out!" _ He mooed. " _ I will not abide so stop it!" _

Ash curiously walked closer, earning a frigid and cold stare from the thrashing pokemon. Kiawe had glanced over, face frozen in horror. 

"Not that one!" He barked nearly startling the other Tauros. "That one is still pretty new, and the instructors are having a hard time calming it down! You would have a better chance with the others…"

Ash waved a hand, stepping closer and placed a hand on the metal cage around the Tauros. Almost instantly the Pokemon began to thrash again, shooting forward but staying just a hair's breath away from crushing Ash's fingers. 

"Hey there fella what's wrong?" As quick as he could Ash shot out his hand, placing it on the very center of Tauros' muzzle, the Pokemon freezing in shock.

_ "...I," _ He let out a defeated noise. " _ I don't know where I am. _ " 

Ash leaned forward, pressing his cheek against the Pokemons' muzzle. 

"I understand," He breathed out slowly. "Let me explain, you're in a school where their going to teach you how to become a ride Pokemon. Someone many other can trust for transportation."

The Pokemon gave him an odd look. 

_ "Will I like that?" _

"Why don't we give it a try, hmm? One of the students here wants to challenge me to a race, May I choose you to be my partner in this?" 

The Pokemon perked up, tilting his head to the side. 

" _ And if I don't like it?" _

"Well i'm sure we can explain that to the instructors here and figure something out." Ash grinned. "So what do you say?" 

There was a pause, before the bull Pokemon nodded, allowing the reins and satchel to be fitted before he was led outside. 

Kiawe gave him a look of disbelief, as well as the other students who were simply gawking. 

Ash quickly mounted the 'ill tempered Tauros' and gave them a little smile. 

"Well? The race isn't going to start itself!" he nudged Tauros towards the starting line, easily pointing out how he was going to lead the Tauros.

In the end, Kiawe had one by about a half body. The Tauros he rode was preening with Joy, snorting joyfully while Ash's Tauros seemed to slow down in dejection. 

_ "It was fun but… Losing sucks." _ He bemoaned, pressing his face against Ash's chest. 

Ash laughed, rubbing the side of his ear. 

"It really does, but practice makes perfect." He gently lifted the Tauros' head up, playfully squeezing them and rubbing his fingers across their fur. "But when you start your trainer, you'll be one of the fastest out there!"

Tauros perked up, mooing in delight and allowing Ash to lead the Tauros back to the stable. 

"It was a close race." Sophocles grinned.

"Yeah, I was just a tad bit slow, I haven't rid a Tauros in forever." Ash grinned sheepishly, letting his pokemon crawl back onto him. 

"Well, it shows that you know how to ride one." Kiawe patted his shoulder. "It was a good race."

Ash gave him a grateful smile, shooting him a thumbs up as the kids laughed. 

Well...Looks like he should have packed more. 

Professor Kukuo came by, with a little puppy Pokemon in his arms. Despite Ash's curiosity with the smaller Pokemon, he forced himself to drag his attention to the older figure.

"Professor Kukui!" He smiled. "How can I help you?" 

And the professor grinned, the puppy pokemon began barking excitedly and wriggling in his grasp in excitement.

"Well Ash, I'm your fourth challenge." Kukui lifted up the Pokemon onto his shoulder where they playfully began to jump. "Me and Rockruff here challenge you to a battle."

Ash blinked in awe, professors of any region don't often battle at all, despite how well some of them did in their journeys. This would be absolutely-

"Before that, we should have lunch." Mallow clapped her hands together, obviously excited. 

" _ She smells like food!!"  _ Bounsweet trilled happily. " _ Like spices of all kind!" _

_ "See! She smells a lot like Dento and Takeshi after cooking!"  _ Pikachu chimed in with Eevee giving his little vocal agreements.

"I guess I am pretty hungry." Ash grinned sheepishly, giving a quick glance to the other students who all looked a touch embarrassed. "I'm sure, whatever you cooked will be great!" 

Kukui gave him a raised brow, already figuring the kids had told him everything about themselves. But Lana screamed and dramatically pointed at him, nearly babbling a bit before anyone could truly understand her. 

"You are Psychic! How do you do that!?" Lana yelled. "You've basically told everyone what they did without them telling you!! What is your secret!?"

Ash stifled a snicker, instead pointing at Pikachu who waved at them childishly. 

When all they did was give them blank looks did Ash breathe out a small giggle. 

"Pikachu tell me." Another blank look. "Me and Pikachu know a lot of people, who have a bunch of different professions. They all have certain scents clinging to them and it just….it clicks."

Their eyes widened as a collective 'Oh' echoed the group. They glanced at each other and began to giggle and laugh. Ash smiled, looking at the professor who chuckled himself before deciding to lead them to the lunch area. 

Each of the kids sat around the round table, leaving Ash a space closest to the open rail. He was immediately grateful for the opening and sat down, just as Mallow and Kiawe jumped up to run off to retrieve the food. 

As they came back, balancing plates on their arms. Ash realized he still had his jacket on. A bit rude on his behalf so he opted to take it off.Unfolding the jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. When he turned back a hot plate was placed in front of him. 

Instead of digging in, he looked up to thank them when he suddenly noticed everyone staring at him. 

Or rather, staring at his arms. 

He peaked at them, not noticing anything wrong other than the light scaring on him. The only odd thing on him was the-

"Where did you get that!?" Kiawe nearly snarled, pointing at the odd bracelet on his wrist. 

And there went his belief that these kids weren't entitled. Which sucked, they seemed great at first. 

"Oh this~" He swerved the Bracelet so the odd gem was facing up. "I got it from the Pokemon, it looked like an electric chicken with a Mohawk."

The entire class blinked as one, trying to process the words Ash just spouted.

"Electric...Mohawk." Kiawe blinked before shaking his head, still upset but not as mad as before as he raised his left arm to show his own bracelet that looked suspiciously like what Ash had.. "This is a Z-ring, it is given by completing the island challenges. But I've never even heard of a foreigner competing them, and for a Pokemon to give it to you seems unlikely…"

Ash scratched at his head a shrugged, hastily spooning in a bit of food before he thought a bit more. And he snapped his fingers, swallowing the few bites he had before looking to Bounsweet.

"Hey bud!" Bounsweet, Eevee and Pikachu perked up. "That Pokemon we saw Yesterday, what were they called again, Taco Nacho?"

Another odd look but Bounsweet seemed to understand him immediately, bouncing up and down in embarrassment.

" _ Tapu Koko! Not Taco Nacho!"  _ they squealed almost immediately burying their face in their leaves. 

Both Pikachu and Eevee laughed as Ash snapped his fingers in recognition. 

"Tapu Koko!" Ash exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "Bounsweet said they were really liked in Melemele and they seemed to be...praised...By the…"

He stopped blinking before glancing at the ring on his hand and the ring on Pikachu. 

"They gave one to Pikachu too…" The class looked at the mouse in unison, who simply flicked his tail to show the bracelet resting just below the flat edge of his tail.

It slammed into him in slow motion. The rings, the sketchy way they had appeared, the way the Pokemon was highly praised.

For Mew's sake it was named TAPU of all things. 

He placed his hands on his face and sighed deeply. 

"I just met the Legendary of the island didn't I?" A glance up, as awestruck looks entered the students faces. "Oh son of a -"

" _ TAPU!!!! _ " The loud shriek echoed in his ears as he shot up. 

The students looked vaguely concerned, and it was with a heavy heart that Ash realized they couldn't hear the pokemon. But the way Pikachu perked up told him that Pikachu heard.

That was a plus. 

"Did you all hear that?" He asked, despite knowing the answer as he stepped back and walked a few steps down the patio. 

No use in getting that thing damaged. 

Ash honestly felt the Pokemon before he saw them, barely refraining from throwing a punch as he stepped back with a strangled yell. The Pokemon looked just as majestic as the previous night, but something about them seemed…

Off. 

Their very aura screamed ragged, and Ash was genuinely afraid they were being hunted. 

But instead the legendary grabbed his hat and slapped it onto Pikachu's head. He glanced around, trying to find the Pokemon before it eventually raced out before him and into the forest. 

Oh come on! 

"Tapu Koko is known for playing tricks on people." Lillie yelled. "But they also tend to give gifts to people they like!"

"Well i'm not one of them." Ash huffed, waving a hand behind him. "Stay here i'll be right back."

With a flick of his wrists. He recalled both Eevee and Bounsweet before beginning to sprint over to follow the Legendary. Pikachu right by his side as always and keeping up with his very quick pace. 

His stomach began to grow heavy, and he both physically and mentally prepared himself for what was about to come. 

It was the scent of sickness that filled the air as he slowed to a stop. He glanced around, catching the eyes of several injured Pokemon. His stomach dropped further when Tapu Koko gently floated forward and gave him his hat back.

" _ Help them. _ " They whispered.

He heard gasps and couldn't help the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. 

There were so many.. And he.. He only had so much Aura. 

"Oh Mew.." He whispered, walking up to see a Rockruff lay on the floor half dead, next to them was a Pikipek with a broken wing, and more and more Pokemon that were injured or on death's door. 

And Ash...He couldn't save them all. 

" _ Satoshi." _ Pikachu whispered eyes wide.

None of them would make it if he hesitated. In an instant, Pikachu straightened up. He could share what little Aura he had to help Ash. 

Instead he felt Tapu Koko tap him. Turning, he saw the Legendary tap the Gem- a crystal- on his Ring and start to crow, calling to Ash and gaining both of their attention. 

" _ Follow me." _ Pikachu half expects the Legendary to leave these poor innocent Pokemon here, but instead, they slowly start to cross their limbs over their chest in an X formation. 

Pikachu and Ash follow quickly, forming an X with their limbs. They continue to follow, Pikachu raising his right paw up and letting his left paw jut out in front of him with an open paw to the sky. He drags his right foot behind his left, half crouching at this point before quickly slamming his right fist into his open left paw. 

He feels the energy start to spark in his stomach shooting high and crawling alongside his back. It's all around him, warm and fuzzy but strong and assuring. 

And there's a blast. 

Pikachu purrs in delight. Recognizing Ash's aura from anywhere and a quick glance around tells him this thing did more than feel warm. 

Pokemon unconscious and dying slowly began to rise up. Scratches and burns whisking away like nothing. With a smile the Pokemon began to prance around, some darting back into the trees. 

And the energy stops, the Pokemon are gone and Ash is panting in disbelief. Pikachu blinks and glances at his tail. 

The crystal has shattered. 

" _ Healer's Force _ ." and Pikachu snaps back to the Tapu, who is now floating a bit of a ways away. " _ Now let's see the Warriors dance." _

Before either can really think about what's happening, Tapu Koko falls into a defensive stance, trilling out challenge. Ash steps back and drops a fraction, one foot secured behind him. 

"Looks like the Tapu is egging for a fight." Ash huffs out. "Then a fight we'll give em."

Pikachu growls out in agreement, falling to all fours and crouching low. He kept a steady eye on the Legendary.

Tapu Koko trilled, a large blast of electric energy surrounding the field. Ash could definitely feel the sudden spike in electricity in the air. 

"Electric Terrain," He smirked. "Well i guess we got a bit of leeway in this battle."

" _ Careful Ash, They're planning something."  _ Pikachu barked back, giving a sharp look. 

"I know," Ash rubbed his nose. "Let's start this off strong, Thunderbolt!" 

Tapu Koko dodged to the side before Pikachu ever built up his electricity, slamming into the mouse before he was well into the sky. 

Ash gritted his teeth but kept a steady hard look as Tapu Koko raced after them, a psychic shield coating their body as they raced towards his partner. 

But Pikachu knew what he was doing. 

Quickly righting himself in mid air, He let out a small burst of electricity, dropping quickly as the Tapu soared overhead.

He landed on the ground with a quick nimble roll, sparking up and shooting off a thunderbolt. With nowhere to go the Tapu stood their ground, clamping their shield like appendages around its frame. 

They broke out rather quickly, Pikachu's electricity fizzling out with little resistance. 

" _ Well fuck, its gonna be one of those battles." _ Pikachu snarled, clenching the dirt around his paws. 

"It doesn't look, we did a thing." Ash gritted his teeth.

He started to plan, keeping an eye on the Tapu as they stared at him. 

And much to fast they darted forward.

Towards him.

In a quick act response, Ash threw his arms down in an X formation, grunting in preparation of what was about to come. Instead the Tapu trilled, tapping the ring on his wrist and floating back a fair space. 

Ash blinked in awe as the crystal glowed. 

"You...You want me to use it." Ash blinked, calming slightly from the spike of anxiety.

" _ Yes." _ Was their only response.

Ash glanced back at the crystal, then at Pikachu who looked just as determined. 

With a grin he shot his arm to the side, enjoying the way the glow from the crystal followed.

"Alright!" Ash grinned. "Pikachu get ready!"

" _ Always, Satoshi!"  _ Pikachu chirruped by his side, already grinning in anticipation. 

And Tapu Koko once again showed them how to do it. 

Crossing his arms in front of his face, he then moved his arms into a wide arc before letting them rest at his sides. He brought both arms forward into an X formation, digging his left heel into the dirt as he let his arms rest at his sides again. His left arm shot towards his right, before being dragged up to his left, well above his head. He brought his left arm down and his right arm up, forming an awkward Z with his arms. 

"Let's go Pikachu!" " _ Right!" _

And he threw his left arm back as a ball of electricity formed in front of Pikachu. Shots of adrenaline shooting up his back as he swung his arm forward, Pikachu mimicking his every movement.

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU, FULL POWER NOW!" He screamed above the large crackles of electricity. 

"Pika Pika-" Pikachu chanted in focus, struggling as the ball of electricity resisted his force for a fraction of a second. "PI!" 

Finally the ball released, racing in insane speeds towards Tapu Koko. 

Much quicker this time, the Tapu shut their shield around him, struggling to stay still as the blast knocked them into the tree line. 

Both Pikachu and Ash struggled to stay still, the blast nearly knocking them back. 

"The Z-Crystal!" Ash blinked, watching it shatter before his very eyes. 

Once the wind had stopped he peaked up, blanching at the damage. A large rut followed by a crater was made from the move Pikachu just did, Tapu Koko floating near the very edge, just a bit before the snapped trees. 

Without so much as blinking, Taph Koko stared at him, giving a gentle nod before trilling to the skies. 

And just like that, they were gone. 

Ash blinked, smiling at Pikachu who was panting in exhaustion. 

"Ash!" Ash stiffened, turning around quickly to see the group of students and Kukui staring at him. 

Mallow rushed forward, a smile bright on her face. 

"Wow!" She skidded to a halt in front of him. "I can't believe how strong you and Pikachu are!" 

Ash pursed his lips, looking away. 

"Well i-"

"What happened to your Z-Crystal?" Kiawe cut in, looking at both Ash and Pikachu.

Without thinking, Ash looked at his ring. His moth forming a thin line as he stared at the empty space.

"Once we used it...They disintegrated." Ash hummed in disbelief, eyes furrowed in concentration. 

"That means it's too soon for you to use Z-moves." Kiawe sighed. "You haven't taken the island trial yet."

A spark echoed inside his head, glancing at Pikachu who smirked at him.

"Well, I guess I'm taking the island Trial then." Ash looked up to the group who gasped quietly in surprise. "If I pass the trial I'll get another crystal..And that means i can do this the right way."

The professor blinked, then laughed. 

"Well I can't fault that logic!" Kukui laughed.

The kids cheered, loudly declaring that they would help him.

Except Kiawe, but at least he was willing to help. With a smile they all began to walk back to their, probably now cold, lunch. Intent on eating before leaving for the day.

"By the way…" Lillie peaked over. "We saw you using a strange move and it looked like you were using a Z-move yourself Ash. What was that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered with a deadpan and bored look. 

Suddenly the group looked at each other and laughed, leaving Ash out of the loop for a solid few minutes.

Oh well, he could always figure it out later. 

The day ended quickly, Ash waving goodbye to the students. He turned to wave goodbye to the professor but the man simply patted him on his shoulder.

"Follow me." He smiled. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" Ash queried, cautiously following the professor. 

His Pokemon followed him cautiously, crossing the island towards the beach where a shack lay. They followed the Professor to the basement where a lab layed and he handed him a strange red machine. 

"I felt you could use this." He smiled.

"What is it?" he knocked his hand against the screen, getting no response.

"A Pokedex."

"A Wha-?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you all for reading and thank you for the wonderful support! this is turning out to be awesome so far! 
> 
> trust me i have plenty more stories and chapters to be coming uwu 
> 
> Thanks again, and with that-
> 
> -Maiden Out


	3. A Dex to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alola Everyone.” Ash grinned, waving for the Dex to come forward. “Before the Professor arrives, I wanted to introduce you to a new partner of mine, Meet RotomDex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the looooong wait! it took me quiet a bit to get this one out!
> 
> Translations:  
Konichiwa - Hello  
Kieuseru - Disappear, Buzz off

Ash couldn't fathom why he was so confused, he always got a Dex in a new region so what made Alola any different?

Maybe it was because he wouldn't be traveling- regardless, he grabbed the odd shaped device.

"T-thank you professor Kukui!" He smiled, flipping the Pokedex over to stare at it. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you regardless!"

The professor grinned, rubbing his cheek.

"Nonsense, as my assistant I felt that you should at least have something to help you out in this region. Now all that's left to do-" He swiftly turned around, clicking against the computer behind him. "-is activate it!"

It wasn't long before the lights began to flicker, and Ash had to wonder if Kukui was just as deranged as his other professors.

Considering the setting, he figured he was right.

"All done." He rubbed his hands together, grinning. "Here it comes!"

"Here, what comes?" Ash looked around, unable to find whatever he was waiting for.

Eevee and Bounsweet both curled into his side, whimpering at the oddity of what was going on. The Professors Rockruff looked to be in a similar state, nuzzling up to his legs as he shook in fear.

"_Oh, is the main professor the bad guy in this region?_" Pikachu whispered, eyes darting every which way.

"Professor?" Ash took a step back, just as the flickering began to pick up in pace.

"You'll see." almost instantly the lights went black for a solid three seconds and turned back on just as bright as before.

A small pokemon bounced out of the computer, nearly barreling into Ash before it changed direction and began to bounce around the room. Ash nearly chucked the inactive pokedex before he was able to get a good look at it.

"A Rotom?" He murmured, glancing at the slightly brighter orange coloring.

He wasn't the biggest fan of the electric ghost type, memories of pranks and unfortunate circumstances ringing in his head. Still… he had to wonder why it was here.

His pokemon bounced off his shoulders, following the ghost pokemon with their heads and turning to make sure it wasn't out of sight.

"Yup." The Professor clapped his hands together, "now all that's left to do is wait for Rotom to go inside the pokedex."

Ash hummed his understanding, eyes darting to closely follow the excited ghost before pausing.

"Wait- inside the pokedex?" He carefully lifted the Dex to stare at it, not even bothering to wonder how that would work.

Sure, he had a Porygon possessed pokedex, but Rotoms' had a habit of changing the composition of the item they were in so-

The Rotom slammed into the pokedex, startling Ash enough to make him step back.

The pokedex began to shake wildly, nearly making him drop it, its screen glowing white before dying down.

Ash blinked, giving the pokedex a little shake.

"Is...Is Rotom actually in here?" He tapped the glass, turning it around. "Hey...Uh Rotom?"

The pokedex shook and a heart beat monitor appeared on the screen.

"What-" two eyes appeared on the screen, fitting snugly into two odd oval shapes.

He let out a yelp, tossing the machine up in surprise.

The pokedex began to float however, shifting till two lightning shaped arms flung out on either side and a tiny little feet sprung from the bottom. It glanced at all the pokemon on the floor before facing Ash, scrutinizing him for a second with loud long beeps.

"Uh- konichiwa Rotom-" He paused, shaking his head. "I mean, Hello Rotom, nice to meet you."

The Rotom beeped.

"Language selection unknown, please specify." the Rotom buzzed, its body tilting ever so slightly.

"It talked-" Ash's eyes went wide. "Uh- Unovian."

"Language selection complete!" it beeped again, turning to stare at the professor.

"Alola RotomDex," The professor grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "Please lend Ash a helping hand from now on, okay?"

"Understood." The Rotom buzzed, turning back to Ash. "Ash, user recognition complete, pokedex now booting up. One hundred percent. Alola Ash! Nice to meet you!”

“Alola?” Ash tilted his head slightly.

The professor blinked, grinning sheepishly.

“That's right, I’m sure you're unaccustomed to it. It’s a greeting here, it can mean hello or goodbye.” Kukui quipped slightly, as Rotom floated around his head.

“Wow,” Ash’s eyes widened. “I’ve heard of that around here, I didn’t know it was a greeting. That’s pretty cool!”

“If you would like, I could translate several words from Alolan to Unovian, it would be quite simple.” The RotomDex floated forward, beeping slowly.

“_Another language musketeer._” Pikachu cheered, clambering up Ash’s arms and peering at the Dex. “_Can you teach me the forbidden words of __A__lolan, that way I can piss off the locals?_”

“Pikachu no,” Pikachu squeaked out as Ash shoved his face towards the left. “It’s nice that we can hold some conversations though!”

“Of course!” The RotomDex flailed its limbs out, looking oddly proud. “I am equipped to communicate with plenty of people of all kinds.”

“That’s awesome.” Ash held up a fist, already starting to circle around the Dex.

“Awesome?” A large question mark appeared on its screen, as it’s arms flailed slightly. “Does not compute, does not compute!”

Ash blinked slowly, poking the Dex slightly as it continued to search through it’s databases.

“RotomDex, what Ash means is that he was very impressed with your capabilities” Kukui stood up from his chair, stretching his back lightly.

The Dex beeped, floating forward.

“So RotomDex is awesome, which is another word for saying Excellent-” The RotomDex puffed out it’s entire body looking far too proud. “Which means, that RotomDex is Excellent!”

“_Oh great another nutter._” Pikachu groaned, ignoring the Tiny Eevee’s snickering.

“_Nutter?_” Bounsweet glanced at the pokedex which was slowly floating down to them.

“_Oh__ look! __T__he nut job is heading down to see us!_” Eevee bounced onto Pikachu’s head, ignoring the electric type’s whining as the Rotom floated closer.

“Alola Pikachu, Alola Eevee, Alola Bounsweet and Alola Rockruff.” The Dex beeped, floating around.

It floated back up and face away from the pokemon, a loud clicking noise echoing through the room.

“Picture taken!” The Rotom floated back to face them, the images of the pokemon floating past its screen as it named them. “Pikachu, Eevee, Bounsweet and Rockruff.”

“Why’d you take a picture of them?” Ash hummed, leaning forward.

The RotomDex flailed it’s arms out, happily spinning for a second.

“In order for me to update my pokemon database I need to take pictures of all kinds of pokemon so I can memorize them in my hard drives.” It patted it’s screen lightly, a satisfying clink echoing the room. “Without them, I would not be able to identify, nor provide accurate information for the pokemon to be trained.”

“Huh, that's a neat feature Rotom.” Ash raised an eyebrow, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Is there any chance you can tell me about my pokemon?”

“Certainly, but please refer to me as RotomDex, as I am no longer a Rotom alone!” The Dex pouted, waving its arms before buzzing.

A picture of Pikachu popped up, replaced quickly by shots of Pikachu out in the wild, then, by the standard image of a Pikachu.

“Pikachu, the mouse pokemon, an electric type! It raises its tail to sense its surroundings, if you pull on its tail-” It floated over, hovering behind pikachu and gripping the flat edge. “it will bite you.”

Pikachu shrieked, a blast of electricity quickly surrounding everyone too close by. The professor yelped, limbs flying into the air at the shock and the pokemon beside him shrieked in pain.

“IT DOESN’T BITE YOU, IT ACTUALLY SHOCKS YOU!” The pokedex wailed, releasing Pikachu's tail the moment it could.

“_BASTARD, I OUGHT__A__ A KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT_!” Pikachu shrieked, fur puffing up as he snapped towards the disoriented Dex.

“I’m sure it was an accident.” Ash hummed, blinking away the sparks of electricity still dancing across his skin.

He glanced at all the pokemon and the professor, wincing slightly.

“M-aaaaybe we should head to the Pokemon Center….” Ash grinned uneasily, even as Pikachu continued to spit at the Dex. “Oh boy….”

–

The next day came by far too quickly for Ash, the RotomDex rang loudly at his side, reminding him, robotically, of the day to come.

All too soon, he was at the classroom. Watching Eevee, Bounsweet and Pikachu play without a care before the students slowly trudged in, exhaustion clear on their faces as they muttered their good morning to him.

He hummed back, waving at them before jotting down some extra notes, too which his newly acquired Dex nitpicked over.

“I don’t see the issue with this, if you want to have someone peer review it, don’t worry I have it handled.” Ash scowled, poking the Dex. “Besides, I have actually seen the nature at hand, Pikachu in general varies from trainer to trainer.”

The Dex. huffed, a personality starting to shine through its previous robotic standpoint.

“I simply cannot comprehend that fact, All pokemon are relatively the same no matter what you state, it’s simply illogical.” The Dex tapped the desk, floating upward.

“Oh Kieuseru,” Ash snorted at the Dex, before standing up.

The students stared at him in confusion, already far more awake than when they entered. Ash gave them a smile, stepping forward to the front of the class.

“Alola Everyone.” Ash grinned, waving for the Dex to come forward. “Before the Professor arrives, I wanted to introduce you to a new partner of mine, Meet RotomDex.”

“A pleasure.” The Rotom hummed, using one of its appendages to wave hello.

The kids clambered forward, glancing in awe at the pokedex, after saying their hello’s.

"It's nice to meet you!" Rotom grinned, staying floating by Ash's side.

"A pokedex with its own Rotom inside!" Lillie grinned, hands clasping as she observed the Dex. from a distance. "That's incredible!!"

Rotom beeped, turning its body to face her. Its grin growing as its eyes closed, pleased with her words.

"Incredible? Incredible equals awesome, therefore RotomDex is Awesome!!" The Rotom did a little spin, using their appendages to showcase their pizzazz as a proud smug emoji flitted across their screen.

The kids giggled, Lillie covering her mouth with the palm of her hand, a smile peaking out.

"Yes, you are very awesome!"

"It's learned how you talk Ash!" Sophocles' brow shot up in surprise, a smile dancing across his lips. "Makes me wonder how your RotomDex is programmed?"

Before Ash's eyes, Sophocles whipped out a screwdriver, twiddling it between his fingers as he inched closer to Rotom. The poor pokedex, sensing something Ash couldn't, frowned, backing up slightly with wide? Eyes.

"I wanna analyze your programming for juuuust a second if that's alright?" luckily the ginger didn't inch any closer, but he kept the screwdriver out.

Before Ash could even say a word, RotomDex twisted in place, shaking its top portion in a 'No' motion.

"N-no, thank you!" Rotom squeaked, floating back a bit more.

"Awe come one, pleeeease?" Sophocles leaned forward. "It'd be just a look~."

"No!" Rotom flitted back, twisting its body before using Ash as a shield, peeking out from over his shoulder. "I refuse! I refuse!!"

Ash bit back a grin, nearly laughing as Sophocles deflated in place. The other kids had no such qualms, and laughed earning a small chuckle out of the youngest.

"Wow, a RotomDex!" Ash turned slightly, eyeing the person who spoke.

He was startled to see Professor Oak with tanned skin and long white hair. He knew the Professor would visit once in a while but… this was just sad.

"Well it seems you have quite an interesting item there." Oak then turned to him, nodding his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Samson Oak, the principal of this school."

Ash's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a slight blush coloring his cheeks at his own internal accusation.

"Oh! You're Samson." He blurted out in surprise, turning to bow at the man. "I'm so sorry! I was supposed to introduce myself this morning."

"Oh it's quiet **Fine**-on!" Samson grinned. "I'm no Sla-**King **myself, but my cousin has told me all about Ax-**ew.**"

Ash twitched, closing his eyes for a second to breathe.

Oh.

Oh no.

When he opened his eyes, the Oak was grinning pretty cheekily.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Samuel Oak hasn't told me a word about you." Ash placed a hand behind his head, eyes falling "_Would have been good to know, that old bastard._"

Professor Kukui's eyes widened, but Principal Oak cackled in delight, face flushing in amusement.

"_My cousin has an odd sense of humor, more __**Farfetch'd**__ then mine._" Ash cracked a grin, shaking his head in amusement.

"I don't think you translated that well." Ash shrugged his shoulders but grinning impishly, to which the Principal laughed.

RotomDex buzzed by his side, prompting Ash to lift his arm up. The Dex took that as an opportunity, sliding from behind his back and up to the principal, beeping in thought.

"Hello, I am RotomDex." The Dex bowed, its face twisted back into a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Well Hi Hi **Psyduck**, **Arrrrrbooook**!" the Principal's face twisted into duck lips before his mouth opened as wide as it could to mimic the snake pokemon.

Rotom floated back, obviously jarred. Turning to Ash, RotomDex tilted its body to show its confusion.

"What is hi hi, Psyduck, Arbok?" Its screen turned blue for a second, a question mark warping into existence on its screen.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Mallow fanned her hand, moving closer to be seen. "That's just the principal's way of saying hello! He's always making pokemon gags."

The Rotom floated back, its body still showcasing the questions marks that popped and reappeared.

"Making Pokemon Gags?" In an instant Ash watched as vague pokemon silhouettes appeared on its screen, zooming past speedily as it chanted something that was steadily hiring its pitch.

"Oh no." was all he managed to get out before the Dex. grinned

"Yes yes! excellent!" Samson crowded happily, his cheeky grin still pinned to his cheeks. "I see you're getting the hang of it!"

"Well I'm not **Dragon**-ite down!" The pokedex dipped lightly, before brightening its stance into a wide open one. "Matter of fact-"

It began to punch the air, spinning tightly. In obvious glee.

"I'm **Clauncher**ing off!** Inkay**? **Wooper**di-do!"

The professor grinned, fist tightening as he jumped forward.

"I really like the cut of your Gibberish!" He tried his hardest to manipulate the shape of his face, flowing into his puns as best he could. "**Wynaut** stay with us for a Ma-**wile**."

"**Wooper**di-do!"

"Smile, **Mawile**!"

"Dooper-**Wooper**!"

"**Mawile** is you! Heh heh."

The Professor seemed to have enough of their talk, raising a hand to get the attention on him. He seemed absolutely calm despite the pun intrusion.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing some field work." the Professor grinned pointing at Ash. "So now that Ash has gotten a RotomDex, why not try scouting the surrounding area for Alolan native pokemon? Remember, catching a wild pokemon has an added credit."

The students cheered, happily jumping about and high fiving each other. But Ash just had to wonder why. He wasn't exactly inept at finding pokemon. In fact he may have been… too good at finding them so there must have been a different reason.

A glance at the Professor told him all he needed to know.

Noticing his eyes, Kukui gave him a grin and motioned with his hands towards the kids still cheering and blabbering about something. It seemed they were already planning an area to take him to-

"Bonding...Huh." Ash bit back a grin, shaking his head in amusement.

Kukui grinned and Ash had this foreboding feeling in his-

"A **Destiny-bond**, that is." Ash sucked in a harsh breath, closing his eyes in shame.

All the professors, a lot of them were being thrown away in Ash's opinion. The nerve of them...

"I know that one." RotomDex paused in his punny conversation, zipping forward and spinning in place.

A video began to show on its screen, two pokemon opposing each other and both in relatively good shape.

"Destiny Bond, a Ghost type move in the status Category."

The two pixelated pokemon on the screen began to move, purple chains appearing from the purple blob that attacked and dragged against the white blob.

With a small squint, Ash figured that it was a Gengar and Gallade in the simulation. The Gallade seemed to knock out the Gengar, instantly KO'ing the ghost type. Not too long after, the chains on the Gallade seemed to disappear as the Gallade fainted as well.

"When a Pokémon faints after using this move, the opponent that landed the knockout blow also faints." Rotom continued, startling Ash slightly out of his train of thought.

"_You can use that to your advantage as well,_" Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, and jumped towards the Dex., clinging to it as it swerved and flailed in surprise. "_Destiny Bond is a move made to be cheated."_

"We've avoided Destiny Bond at least twice Pikachu, it's not designed to be avoided." Ash snorted, plucking Pikachu by the scruff of his neck.

"But that's the beauty of Pokemon moves." Kukui grinned. "Now how bout we settle a bond between the class?"

Ash snorted at him, but let himself be dragged away by the students. His pokemon bounding after him and RotomDex buzzing just above his shoulder.

How weird were they all?

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the small forest area just beside the school, RotomDex zipping about and calculating what it could see.

"Neh, RotomDex, what pokemon are in the area?" Ash hummed, helping Sophocles over a particularly large log.

Rotom beeped in surprise, turning to look at him before a small magnifying glass appeared on its screen.

"Do all Pokedex's do that?" Lillie waved a vague hand at Rotom, just as it beeped into existence and a small array of pokemon icons appeared On its screen.

"Some of them do." Ash shrugged. "There are a lot of different types of Pokedex's in the world, all of them different models and such. In Kanto, when i first started, it didn't do that at all. It was reliable, don't get me wrong. But it was mostly used to identify pokemon. And see what moves they had."

He paused for a second, and glanced at Rotom.

"Hey Rotom, what are the main types in this area?" Rotom buzzed in surprise, leaning back into the air and showcasing the bug symbol Ash was well aware of.

"It'd be bug types, but there are a few normal types as well. You'd have a better chance catching a pokemon with this silhouette." A black shape appeared on screen, with a round body and what looked like two pincers on its front.

Ash hummed vaguely, glancing at the students and clapping his hands. They startled slightly, glancing at him in confusion.

"Well let's look around for some pokemon, the faster we find one, the faster we can figure out who can catch it." he grinned, winking slightly. "Who knows, maybe one of them will come to us."

Lillie chuckled nervously, as the other students grinned, all of them rushing forward -but not out of Ash's sight- to look for and claim a pokemon they may see.

She hung back, fidgeting the edge of her skirt with restless hands. Ash raised a brow and stepped forward, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder.

Instead, Eevee rounded to her field of view, a tiny yip echoing his throat.

In an instant Lillie froze, a silent but somehow shrill shriek reached her throat before she rushed to stumble back. Her foot caught a small hole in the dirt, throwing her whole body back, and with barely quick reflexes, Ash managed to grab her before she slammed into the floor.

It took Ash a second to really process what had happened, especially with the way Lillie sprung up almost immediately. A lie spilling from her lips.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out, hands splaying in front of her – in a futile attempt to keep peace. "Eevee scared me and just-"

"You're afraid of Pokemon." Ash murmured, stopping her in her tracks.

Her mouth fell wide, but her face turned pale. Hands and legs beginning to quake under his stare.

And now that Ash really focused, it made so much sense. The way she looked at the pokemon, how she backed away from Togedemaru and Pikachu, the way she scuttled away from Eevee and Bounsweet.

All the signs were there.

"Well," Ash slowly started, hands spinning slightly. "That's one way to find out."

Lillie stood silent, body shaking and eyes tracing his every movement. Her lips pressed together lightly into a thin white line.

Ash felt his entire Aura reach out to her. Allowing his blue to soothe her very terrified yellow. Slowly, she began to ease up, breathing heavily through her nose as tears began to well into the corners of her eyes.

"It'd have been nice to know earlier, granted," Ash shrugged his shoulders, giving her a toothy smile. "How bout me and you chill in the path? So long as we don't go into the grass, we shouldn't get any more pokemon scares."

Lillie startled, hands splaying out before she pulled her arms back and stapled them to her side. Her face grew an odd shade of pink.

"I-I'm not afraid!" she stomped her foot as if to prove her point. "Pokemon are amazing creatures! There's no need to be afraid!"

Ash raised a brow, his smile never leaving his face.

Internally, all he could think of was the amount of pokemon that nearly killed him over and over.

"Pokemon are wonderful creatures-" As if to justify Ash's statement, Pikachu rushed over and curled beneath his hand, demanding scratches. "But there's no shame in being afraid."

He left the statement at that, watching as Lillie looked away in confusion. As if no one had ever told her that before.

He waited for her for a bit longer, before they started to move towards the others, a silence lingering between them.

Ash vaguely wondered what could cause such a vehement reaction towards pokemon. He had seen so many others be so terrified, and he knew, logically, that hers could differ from anyone else he had met previously.

But that firm, unrelenting idea that she wasn't afraid? There were only so many people that could cause that type of reaction. And judging by the lingering concerned glances from her friends, it was in no way one of their faults.

There was too much worry about what she announced, not happy or proud looks. Was it someone he had yet to meet? Her parents? Was it school? Did Kukui know about this? What about principal Oak?

Ash held out a palm thoughtlessly, stopping Lillie as he let a strange looking pokemon cross the road.

Rotom buzzed by his ear, naming the pokemon as it disappeared beneath a brush.

Oh well…

"Hey look, another Pikachu!" Lillie pointed, dragging his attention away from his thoughts.

He glanced a little forward down the road, watching as the students all crawled forward to stare at the rodent.

Except...That Pikachu didn't look like a Pikachu.

The poor thing was frail, its head lolling side to side in an attempt to stay up. Ash couldn't even see its paws, and had to wonder- briefly- if the pokemon was subject to poachers. But the call of its species name, had the weak pokemon to stare at them. Wide soulless eyes staring at them and churning his stomach with unease.

Something… something wasn’t right about that Pikachu – if it even _was _a Pikachu.

"K-Kyu." He felt Pikachu twitch by his side, staring in disbelief at the creature.

"_Sato-_" Pikachu hissed, fur standing on edge. "_That's not a Pikachu._"

"No." He agreed. "That's not a Pikachu."

The pokemon twisted in place, a low haunting hum echoing across the field.

Ash stepped forward, placing a hand out to stop Lillie from moving forward – not that she even made an attempt to try- and began motioning with a quick swipe of his hand for the others to get behind him.

Luckily, the students did so fast, just in time to avoid a Shadow ball being thrown at them.

Before any of them could react, Bounsweet hopped forward, a bullet seed spewing from their lips and exploding the ball on contact. Unfortunately for them, the resulting explosion launched them back.

Ash jumped forward, throwing his arms out and letting his Bounsweet slam into his chest. Wrapping his arms around them as the force nearly knocked him off his feet. For a quick second he couldn’t breathe, but brushed it off quickly to try and get the kids to step back, worry etching his body when Bounsweet wiggled out of his grip to stay at his side.

"RotomDex!" He barked, stepping back. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Pikachu, isn't it?" Sophocles murmured from his side, watching as the smoke billowed away to reveal the creepy Pikachu look-alike.

"Negative." Rotom zoomed forward, momentarily blocking their view of the pokemon. "Mimikyu, a ghost and fairy type. The lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon."

"Mimi...Kyu." Kiawe whispered from behind him. "So why does that thing look like a Pikachu?"

"I heard it's because Pikachu are so popular, and they want to be just as cute as the Pikachu we see today." Lillie murmured, gripping onto Lana.

“But it looks like an injured or sick Pikachu,” Mallow pursed her lips, leaning on Ash’s arm in an attempt to look closer. “It’s not exactly… following in Pikachu’s cute steps.”m

“Maybe it’s trying to be scary Pikachu.” lana piped up, grinning impishly. “It’s trying to ruin Pikachu’s good reputation so everyone hates them and it can be the cutest pokemon around!”

Ash felt a wave of disbelief, as he turned back to stare at them incredulously. None of them paid him any mind, instead arguing amongst themselves on why Mimikyu was... Mimikyu. They were all too into the ghost type to notice that said pokemon was a little too unstable for casual speculation at the moment.

All Ash wanted to do was to get them out of there and fast.

"Eevee use cute charm, Pikachu follow that up with a thunder-wave." He called a hand splayed before him.

The two followed quickly and easily ready to get it over with so they could run. Pikachu sprinted forward, tail lowering on the floor as the Eevee runt hopped on, jumping as Pikachu twitched his tail to give him an added boost.

Normally, any pokemon trained their eyes on Eevee.

But the thing focused on Pikachu.

With a screech of -what could only be- righteous fury, it launched a shadow ball at Pikachu. The electric type gritted his teeth, a flash of yellow appearing before him as two more copies stood by his side. The shadow ball slammed into the copy, forcing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Eevee let out a shriek, landing on the floor easily as a trail of hearts traced around the Mimikyu, a harsh purple glow surrounding the ghost type. Instead, it launched two more shadow balls, again, only aimed for Pikachu and the Pikachu copy.

Eevee rushed forward, letting the Shadow ball harmlessly hit him as the copy disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving Pikachu and Eevee gritting their teeth.

Ash felt his resolve waver slightly. It wasn’t like the fairy ghost was particularly challenging. But this was a _wild_ pokemon, it was way to skilled, way to coordinated, to not have been a trainer owned at one point in its time.

Unbothered by the sudden string of events, Mimikyu leapt forward, its hand a ghastly shadow.

"Kyu-Kyu!" It shrieked much to Ash's confusion.

Eevee stood standing in front of Pikachu, maw opening wide as a dark silhouette of fangs appeared, snatching the Shadow Claw and holding it in place for a quick second. Pikachu hopped back, a thunder-wave instantly encasing the pokemon and forcing it to the floor. With that in mind, the two pokemon raced back.

"Okay that's enough bonding for today, let's get the heck out of here!" Ash swiftly turned, and began to crowd the kids away, ignoring the Mimikyu's screeches of anger.

"B-but the Mimikyu-" Ash was quick to grab onto Lana and Lillie, narrowly avoiding a shadow ball that nearly hit the duo.

"Will be fine, but it attacked us first, something ain't right." Ash cut Mallow off with a pointed stare. "Come on, before the paralysis wears off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Sorry for how this is, i kinda feel its everywhere? 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :D  
-Maiden out.


	4. Ohana to the Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on! Makuahine would love to see you!" He fluttered in place, using the weight of the watermelon to swing him around and flying off. "Hurry, Hurry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.... kicked my ass. 
> 
> As you can tell by the time it took for me to write all this out XD hopefully next chapter will flow easier!

Getting the students back into school was only half the battle.

The other half was trying to convince them that _no- _it was not a Pikachu and _**no- **_they could not go back to try and pet it.

Professor Kukui seemed to be on his side, putting his foot down sternly when they tried to raise any arguments. Especially after he saw the footage that RotomDex had apparently- recorded.

"Are Mimikyu's usually like that?" Ash hummed, scribbling a small note on the side of his notebook as Rotom replayed the somewhat choppy video again.

"Not at all." Kukui raised his mug to his lips, taking a slow sip. "The ones I have met have never been that… violent?"

Ash hummed again, tapping his pencil against his desk as he squinted at the video.

The short burst of audio wasn't all that great either, but Ash could clearly make out Pikachu's and Eevee's voices amidst the chaos.

Mimikyu's was….

Well it wasn't one he understood too well if at all.

"Aʻohe oʻu makemake iā' oe." Ash sounded out slowly, trying his hardest to catch the slight lisps the Mimikyu was saying.

Kukui startled at his side, and turning Ash could clearly see the look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't know you knew Alolan." The Professor pushed his glasses up. "A harsh way to find out, honestly."

Ash blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Ah- I was copying the Mimikyu." He pointed at the screen. "It says it a lot, I think it's the only thing it actually told us aside from Pikachu. Aʻohe oʻu makemake iā' oe, Pikachu."

_"I heard my name."_ Pikachu pounced onto the desk, staring at Ash and the Professor.

"Well…" Kukui sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It roughly translates to – I hate you, Pikachu."

Ash reeled back in shock, blinking incredulously at the phrase. Pikachu similarly perked up in surprise, ears standing straight at the phrase.

"Now that's a way to find out."

\---

Rotom flitted around him nervously, trying to find his place easily in Ash's already growing team. He opted on riding his cap, his hardware thankfully not too heavy to carry around.

Then again Ash was a little bias on the "weight" of pokemon.

The school day was ending particularly early. In Kanto, it usually ended sometime mid afternoon, roughly 3-4pm, if Ash remembered his school days properly. In Alola, it could end anywhere from 12pm to 2pm. It was a wonder why.

"Ash!" He glanced up, pausing with his pokemon as Mallow rushed to him, a smile lighting her face.

"Oh hey Mallow, you need something?" Pikachu chittered at his side, waving at her.

"Yeah! Me and the others are heading out to my place for a snack, want to join?" she patiently leaned over, obviously brimming with excitement as the other kids slowly walked forward.

Ash hummed quietly, tilting his head as he began to think. There really wasn't anything on his schedule today…

"Sure, maybe we can all get to know each other better!" He grinned, his pokemon cheering on the sides.

Mallow pumped her fist ecstatically, grasping his wrists and beginning to pull him away. The others students were quick to follow along, chattering excitedly while keeping up the pace.

Turns out Mallow owned a restaurant.

Well not exactly, it was a family owned restaurant- but really Ash should have guessed.

His pokemon ran around the ledges, pouncing across the banisters as his Bounsweet played with Mallow's Bounsweet. Both of them getting awfully giggly with each other as they stared at the other pokemon.

_"Pikachu says the pokemon are plebs."_ Internally Ash sighed, he'd have to have a talk with Pikachu again.

"And here you are Ash!" Mallow plopped down a small plate of food in front of him, taking her seat between Lillie and Lana.

"Arigatou." He tipped his hat slightly, grabbing the spoon off his side.

"Hey Ash." Sophocles glanced at him, pressing his cheek against the table. "You're from Kanto right? How come you barely look any older than we are but you're a teacher's assistant? Why come all the way to Alola."

"Sophocles." Kiawe warned, giving him a hard stare, but Ash waved it off.

"Mah- its okay." He carefully set his spoon down. "In Kanto, children are considered adults at the age of 10, by then I had my ID ready and everything. I may not be too older than most of you, but I'm considered an adult anyway."

Simultaneously, all 5 of their eyes widened, Rotom perking up from his spot on the table.

"That seems rather… harsh." Rotom spoke slowly. "Alolan Customs are very different."

"How So?"

"Well… Children aren't considered adults until the age of 18…" Lillie pursed her lips slightly, twiddling her fingers.

"Not to mention, we're not allowed to get a pokemon until 11, sure we can participate in trails, but only on our island's trail unless a Guardian accompanies us." Mallow continued.

"Oh, how responsible." Ash tapped his chin. "In Kanto it's much different- children get their pokemon at age 10 and poof many of us go off on our journeys almost immediately. Many trainers generally travel alone. But some others, like myself, managed to make friends to travel with. So while I was really never by myself, the others weren't much older than I was."

"How did you survive?" Sophocles blurted out. "Most ten year old's can barely cook let alone survive in the wild!"

"Mimo is almost ten years old, I couldn't even think-" Kiawe muttered, eyes wide in shock and concern.

"It's a test of sorts. Many of us don't even go out and stay to finish studies and stuff." Ash shrugged. "But I didn't even think twice about it, I wanted to leave so I did."

"That's so terrifying." Lana piped up, tapping her fingers against the table. "To be so young and out in the world on your own? I didn't even like to sleep with all the lights out when I was ten…"

Ash blinked, glancing at them before smiling softly, grinning as he shook his head.

"I'm not saying it wasn't horrifying, there were definitely some moments that I wouldn't even think to let my mom know, but-" He raised a hand, stopping them from saying anything. "Pokemon are a lot like us. Some of them go out even younger, and I was still very grateful for the experience. I had plenty of great times as a trainer in my 8-9 years traveling!"

"Eight to Nine years?" Rotom perked up from his table flitting closer to him. "You must have a lot of stories to tell us!"

"Any memorable ones?" Mallow followed, clapping her hands almost excitedly.

Like a wave, the kids slowly went from horrified to downright giddy, leaning forward to get every bit of story he could tell.

_"Hey Satoshi, the baby chick is back." _Pikachu called, pointing at the sky and instantly dragging everyone's attention away from him.

_"That's Rowlet, you moron!"_ Eevee huffed, slapping the electric type with his tail.

_"This is Pikachu abuse." _The mouse pouted before pointing at the sky again. _"Fine the Rowlet is back and he looks kinda… weird?"_

As quick as he could, the Kanto trainer looked up just in time to see a Rowlet plummet from the sky. Without a thought in his head, he stood up, jumping onto the banister and jumping into the sky just in time to catch the bird. With a simple tuck and roll he landed easily on the ground, shaking his head to get any dust off him as he stood up.

_"So...sleepy."_ Rowlet cooed, eyes shutting softly as he snuggled into his jacket.

"Ash, are you okay!?"

"Why the heck would you do that, that was so-"

"Whoa! What did you catch, what did you catch??"

"The Foreign Princess saved a pokemon!"

"He didn't even hesitate, he just jumped-"

"Are all Kantonians this way? I need to update my database-"

"Guys, guys-" Ash held up a hand again, turning to face them. "I'm alright, just making sure lil Rowlet here didn't hit the ground too hard."

They all quieted down, trying their hardest to look at the pokemon in Ash's arm as he stepped forward. Pikachu, Eevee and Bounsweet crowding on the banister to get a better look.

He glanced down as well, running a hand through soft feathers and gently focusing aura on the pads of his fingers.

Nothing seemed inherently wrong, just natural exhaustion.

Great, the bird was a narcoleptic.

"He's fine, just tired." Ash grinned, gently rubbing a finger against the bird's cheek, trying not to laugh as the bird cuddled back. "I think he'll be pretty hungry when he wakes up. I'll have to get him something to eat."

_"You're such a Mom."_ Pikachu scoffed, pouncing onto his shoulder. _"A Meema is you." _

_"The best mom, does that mean we get snacks?" _Eevee chirped, grinning cheekily as Pikachu flopped onto his shoulder in exaggeration.

"Feed him? Do you plan to catch him?" Lillie raised an eyebrow, keeping a hand on Mallow's arm.

"No not really, I promised his Me- his mom that I wouldn't." Ash walked up the small steps, stopping at the final one to sit on before leaning against the rail of the banister. "Just want to make sure he's alright ya know?"

"But why not? It's a perfectly catchable pokemon, it's even in your arms." Rotom pointed out.

"RotomDex is right, with it asleep, it can't even fight back." Sophocles pointed out. "It seems to like you anyway, it was the Rowlet you had the other day as well no?"

"Yeah, He's the same Rowlet." Ash nodded, waiting for them to settle down. "But even if he did like me, I could never catch him without consent, or a battle. It's just not me."

"Most trainers wouldn't even bat an eye." Kiawe glanced at him, almost unamused as he pointed at Rowlet. "The Rowlet line are highly sought after in Alola, not many people can find them out in the wild, and a starter batch isn’t exactly waiting for everyone. Their Final Evolution is pretty extraordinary from what I've heard."

"Even if it was a cool final Evo-" Ash shifted in his spot, careful as to not jostle Rowlet. "I wouldn't even think of evolving him if he didn't want to."

"I… I don't understand why not? Wouldn't he be stronger if you did." Mallow glanced at Lillie, then Kiawe then back at him, eyes tracing his face for any sort of indication on an answer.

And answer Ash did.

"I guess- a lot of people think that way." Ash glanced at the sky, watching the clouds for a second.

They were really fluffy today.

"But I don't want to catch him for the sole purpose that it's not my right. I wouldn't even think about taking him from his home if he didn't want to. Consent is everything. It's why pokemon have battles when you're out in the wild. They want to get stronger, and being with you will make em strong."

"So if they go with you, they should know the consequences of what's going to happen." Rotom flitted closer, turning its body to stare at the kids then Ash. "It's illogical for them to expect anything when they set their lives in your hands."

"Yeah that's how a lot of trainers think. That they're yours now so what does it matter- right? That's also how trainers think when they don't evolve their pokemon." Pikachu hopped off his shoulder, Eevee crawling up to sit by the mouse.

Bounsweet carefully sat on his knee, staring intently at him.

"But could you imagine, trusting someone with your life, someone you thought of as a friend only for them to want you to change at the drop of a hat." Ash paused, letting his words sink in. "It's much different for us- we're human, incapable of evolving like pokemon. Their entire body changes, or maybe they want to change but someone won't let them. It's why I'm careful with evolution- some of my strongest pokemon have never evolved- simply because they never had the urge too."

Then he glanced at the kids, smiling softly.

"Evolving isn't always bad- plenty of pokemon crave evolution. But you shouldn't force it onto them. You get me?"

One by one they all nodded slowly, taking careful glances at their pokemon as they rushed back to play.

Maybe it was a lesson Alolans never learned- not that Ash expected it.

But planting a seed of compassion wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Can you ask our pokemon if they would ever like to?" Lana looked back at him "You'd be able to understand much better than we could…"

Ash chuckled, leaning his head back against the banister.

"I could- but asking your partner what they would like won't hurt any of you. Their minds can change just like ours do- give them time and ask when you think it's right. It never has to be right away."

Silently, they all nodded.

Finally he felt a tiny shift in his arms, glancing down to see Rowlet finally open his eyes.

_"Makuahine?"_ Rowlet slurred tiredly, leaning up to sit.

"Little bit far off the edge bud- It's me Ash." Ash chuckled.

_"Ash!" _Rowlet burst into life, blinking wide eyed at him before flying to his shoulder to nuzzle into his cheek. "_It's a plee-sure to see you again!"_

"Pleasure- and yeah it's great to see you too pal, what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Rowlet perked up, tilting his head in confusion.

_"Why are you without your flock?"_ Pikachu repeated his question.

_"Yeah where's your Nakama?" _Eevee pounced forward.

_"My Ohana is back at the nest!"_ Rowlet crowed, hoping off Ash's shoulder to talk to the other pokemon. _"Kaikuahine said it was time I bring food back! I brought a nice smelling berry but Makuahine said it wasn't food so I have to come back and get more!"_

Rowlet began to waddle off, ready to fly off without a thought.

"Why not eat something first before you go?" Ash prodded.

_"Food for me? Yes please!!" _Rowlet twisted his head, surprised at first before trilling happily, hopping in small tight circles excitedly.

"Awe he's dancing." Mallow grinned, handing him a bowl of fruit from practically nowhere.

"What did he say? What did he say?" Lana gripped the banister, standing on her tippy toes to see better.

"He's collecting some berries for his family, he's old enough to start scavenging on his own so this is his first real 'hunt'." Ash summarized. "He brought back an incense the first time so he has to do it again."

By the time he had finished explaining, Rowlet had finished the entire bowl of fruit. The bird looked content, eyes closing as he crooned happily. As quickly as he closed his eyes, he snapped them open.

_"Food for Ohana!"_ Rowlet chirped, remembering just in time with Mallow bringing a watermelon out.

Without a thought, Rowlet gripped the medium sized Watermelon with his claws lifting it up and ready to fly off. He paused, glancing at the students and assistant staring at him. Eyes darting to Ash's and chirping happily.

_"Come on! Makuahine would love to see you!" _He fluttered in place, using the weight of the watermelon to swing him around and flying off. _"Hurry, Hurry!"_

"Baby wants us to see his family!" Pikachu snickered, glancing at Ash and sprinting after.

_"Follow the bird!!!"_ Eevee called out, almost dramatically, before he also sprinted after.

"Well… Rowlet wants us to follow." Ash laughed, standing up and grabbing his pack.

Quickly, and without a thought, all the students hurried after, their pokemon either returning to their pokeballs or trying their hardest to keep the pace up.

Ash picked up Bounsweet and raced after.

_"This...Is new."_ Bounsweet hummed.

"New things are fun." Ash shot back, grinning when they laughed in delight.

\----

They traversed the forest pretty easily, despite Rowlet being a relatively fast flyer, he seemed to slow down just a bit for their sake.

By the time they reached the nest, Ash hummed in surprise. The berry bounty he had seen on the first day seemed to double, a good thing if anything.

"Ash, look at them." RotomDex awed turning quickly to snap photos of all the pokemon they could see. "Pikipek, Trumbeak and a Toucannon along with a single Rowlet. It's a huge flock!"

_"How cool!"_ Pikachu crowed, hopping onto the branches but keeping a fair distance. _"Look at that, they're hoarding like Ursaring do before hibernation."_

_"Our bird family doesn't do that." _Eevee sniffed, hopping onto his hind legs to get some sort of view.

_"Hakuahine!"_ Rowlet chirped, plopping the watermelon safely amongst the berries. _"I bring food!"_

Toucannon let out a small sigh of relief, closing her eyes and opening them to give her chick a bird equivalent of a smile. Soon after, Trumbeak swooped down to congratulate her younger brother, patting him on the back as he preened at the praise.

Ash smiled, shaking his head before stepping forward.

"Little ones making their first steps are adorable." Ash grinned, startling the group slightly.

Rowlet chirped, hopping back to Ash and snuggling into the crook of his bag and his neck.

_"Little ones he says as if he's not a little one himself." _Toucannon shook her head exasperated. _"I see you brought other chicklings." _

"I'm not a little one, I'm just short." Ash stuck his tongue out at her before waving at the group. "And yeah, this is the class I'll be helping out this year- eh… I'll be the Guardian of this flock, helping the younglings spread their wings."

She bobbed her head, just as the group looked at him.

_"Noble indeed… especially for a little one."_

"Rude-"

"Ash did you just refer to us as… younglings?" Kiawe gave him an odd look, face scrunching slightly.

"I'm more concerned about the fact he called the group a flock- humans don't have wings to spread Ash." Rotom added, twisting his body to float with the -now confused- pack of children.

"It's something you learn- while many pokemon understand humans perfectly well, not all of them can piece together what they mean." He paused, shifting so Rowlet didn't fall off his shoulder. "Bird pokemon generally understand more- but group or groups has a different meaning and class isn't generally in their vocabulary. Flock is a general word for a group amongst bird pokemon. Younglings are usually children that are just about old enough to be on their own, spreading their wings is more of- we're teaching you how to go out on your own or be prepared for it."

They're faces lit up in recognition, realization and awe dawning on their face.

_"You do know we could have pieced that together, right?"_ Toucannon snorted.

"Makes it easier in the long run-" Ash grinned, "Sides I get to show off the fact that I can be smart when I want to!"

_"__Too bad he doesn’t show that off all the time,__" _Pikachu crowed, hopping off the tree and landing nimbly on the floor. _“__Usually, he’s very stupid.” _

"Very stupid." Eevee agreed, sitting on Ash's foot as he bobbed his head.

"How rude, Bounsweet thinks I'm smart-"

_"You threw yourself off the little lift thing at the restaurant place instead of running- __I__ don't think your that dumb, but i question your smarts." _Bounsweet cut him off, whistling innocently.

Pikachu and Eevee burst into laughter falling onto the floor in a struggle to breathe.

"I'm guessing they said otherwise...Huh?" Mallow chuckled nervously.

"I've been betrayed by my own pokemon." Ash pouted.

There was a pause, then a giggle.

Ash sighed when the giggles turned to laughs. Chuckles and snorts from both human and pokemon.

He has to smile. Glancing around at both human and pokemon enjoying his apparent and obviously serious betrayal, was something pure. Like nothing was wrong and everyone could get along.

_ **FWIP** _

There were startled shrieks.

_ **FWIP** _

Ash turned quickly, bracing himself for something more.

Instead, he saw both Toucannon and her flock covered in a net. Everyone involved looked uncomfortable and the students gasped behind him.

"We got em!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Good- How dare you steal food from Bewear!" Another familiar voice yelled.

And there went the mood.

Ash groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as his students began to yell.

"Who are they!?"

"What are they doing??"

"Let go of them right now!"

The three uncomfortably familiar trio popped in, surprised to see other people for just about a second.

Then-

"Did someone ask something?" The pinkette of the trio grinned. "We're here to find out!"

"Noble Answers are what we're all about!" the lavender headed male smiled smugly.

"The beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame, A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie!"

"The nobly heroic man of our times, The Master of Darkness fighting back against the tragic world, It's James!"

"It's all for one and one for all, A glittering dark star that always shines bright, Dig it, While Meowth takes flight!" The Kanto Meowth grinned, still holding the net launcher in his paws

"Team Rocket, Let's fight!" Both Jessie and James pointed at them dramatically, back to back with sharp grins.

"That's right!" Meowth hopped back, standing between them with claws unsheathed.

_"Booooo, you're performance sucked!" _Pikachu crowed, chortling in amusement.

_"Are you joking?"_ Eevee grinned impishly, hopping onto Pikachu's head and dramatically waving his paws around. _"Encore- I demand an Encore!"_

"Admittedly, one of your better motto's." Ash shrugged, waving his students away. "I still think the one you first used was the best."

"We worked hard on dese twerp, don't goes about messing with our shtick!" Meowth hissed, ears falling back.

_"Get a better Shtick!"_ Pikachu howled, waving Eevee off his head.

_"I think it's better than the one they did in Unova!"_ Eevee grinned, rolling onto his feet.

"Ash do you know them?" Ash started for a second, completely forgetting that no one knew them as of yet.

He glanced at Kiawe, blinking slowly.

"Neh- more or less, we have history." Ash waved a hand, fighting back the wince. "A lot of History."

"History Shmistory-," Jessie growled waving a hand a wag and pointing at the birds. "They stole from our friend Bewear and we ain't letting that happen!"

"Yeah and if you think we're just gonna let that go-" James hopped down a pokeball in hand.

"Yous gotta another ting coming Twerp." Meowth grinned, pointing the net rocket at them.

There wasn't any pause as Meowth shot off a shot, James releasing Wobuffet almost simultaneously.

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled.

His pokemon dived to the side, but Ash was greeted to a net in the face, dragging over him and his students.

"Ahhh!" Sophocles fell into his side, tangled into the mess that was the net.

"Turtonator come on out!" Kiawe yelled, pokeball opening.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash yelled, gripping the net tightly and leaving an opening for Pikachu to safely cut open.

The electric type fell to all fours, darting by quickly as his tail took on a metallic edge. He jumped up, leaving a blanket of sand as Eevee kept Wobuffet distracted and-

A Mimikyu slammed into his side.

_"MOTHER FUCKER!" _Pikachu cursed as he was slammed down.

"Ohahahaha!" Jessie cackled, slightly bringing her hand up to the corner of her mouth. "I see you've met our newest addition!"

"Kyu, Kyu" The Ghost type hissed, a Shadow Claw beginning to build up.

Ash hissed, feeling his own hackles rising.

That mew damned Mimikyu!

"Pikachu Keep em on their toes!" Ash called out.

"Turtonator use Flamethrower!" Kiawe yelled.

Pikachu jumped back, flipping away as the Shadow Claw left indents in the dirt, every swipe aiming to maim his partner.

Turtonator managed to cut them off, preventing them from moving closer as a stream of fire raced towards the Ghost type.

"Ash, Why not try Bounsweet's razor Leaf?" Rotom buzzed bringing up some stats that Ash couldn't even read. "It has a 55 base power range and a 95% accuracy rate, using it would be beneficial for us!"

Bounsweet curled at his side, looking up curiously, waiting for a command.

"No-" Ash shook his head, raising a hand to stop any arguing. "Bounsweet doesn't have much control or power over razor leaf just yet, if they used it, The power could harm us more than help."

He paused looking at the now dejected Bounsweet.

"If I trained you more, this would be a no brainer." Ash pulled at the nets. "But for now we'll have to wait for Eevee or Pikachu to be free."

"Don't you have any other pokemon?" Lana asked, trying her hardest to pull the net off.

He shook his head.

"No, but I'll make a note next time." He huffed awkwardly.

"Oh what's da matter? Twoip caught his tongue." Meowth grinned, at him, white teeth shining.

"To think- finally, after eight years, we got him!" James clapped his hands excitedly, nearly cheering.

"Of course we beat him, it was only a matter of time!" Jessie laughed.

And then Ash felt it, the net tearing away from his back and letting him loose. The ropes fell around his frame, causing choked sputters from the trio of villains.

"Look at that!" Mallow shook off the net, pointing at something out of Ash's line of sight.

Quickly, Ash activated his aura sight, eyes darting every which way to find what he was looking for.

And he found them by Toucannon and the Pikipeks.

"Rowlet, the grass quill pokemon. A beloved starter to the Alola Region." Rotom buzzed by his side, bringing up a quick entry for the students and Ash. "Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks."

Rowlet, being the awesome little bird that they were, followed through with his entry, sending a vicious kick to Wobbufett and knocking them into the Mimikyu.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball, Pikachu thunder shock, and Bounsweet use Bullet Seed!" Ash called out quickly.

His pokemon followed through easily, the combination of moves throwing the duo towards the trio of morons.

His students came by his side quickly, releasing their own pokemon and ready for a more hardy battle.

Frankly, Ash was a bit miffed that his students over estimated them a little too much.

"Oh you Twerp, I’ve had it with you!" Jessie stomped down her foot, "Mimikyu use Shadow Claw!"

Except the small ghost type squeaked out definitely, a Shadow Ball forming rather quickly and aiming towards Pikachu.

_"Hey you dumb bastard, __d__on’t even think about it!"_ Pikachu hissed, electricity beginning to spark.

Except nothing came of it. The large hulking form of a bear-like creature bounced through with a call of their name. They dragged the trio of rockets and their pokemon into a hug, lumbering away with a happy tune.

_"I have my name, and I have these kids that need to be fed, I have my name and I have my kids-"_ They sang, tilting side to side as they disappeared into the forest greenery.

Ash blinked, turning to look at his pokemon and then at his students.

"So… is it normal for Pokemon to kidnap bad guys here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! sorry for it being so short!
> 
> Feel free to ask me something on Tumblr @ Maiden-Arts.
> 
> -Maiden out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Hopefully i have another chapter posted soon!


End file.
